


A State of Oblivion

by maleficaura



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Post Birthright, Potential Spoilers, Slow Burn, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficaura/pseuds/maleficaura
Summary: A series of grave circumstances leads to the meeting of two princes. One has his days numbered in such a way that he can count them -- the other wishes to restore his pride through means of deception. Certainly, nothing transpires according to plan, and perhaps, for once, that's what is best.





	1. Azalea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back after a good while. Sorry for the delayed upload -- in all honesty I had this ready for a while but laziness and a busy schedule definitely don't bode well when it comes to posting regularly lol. Anyway, I have both this chapter and the second ready (which I'll probably post a week from now, so please look forward to it! 
> 
> While this fic is primarily inspired by the birthright route in the sense that Corrin chooses to side with Hoshido, I realised that despite its inconsistencies, Fates' storyline is really fun to mess with. As I played the game, I did have a lot of moments where I'd think 'what if this happened instead?' (on a more generic level aha) and thus, this fic was born! I hope yo enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it ! 
> 
> That's enough rambling from me -- hope you like the chapter!

It is with great turmoil that Leo's feet hit the ground, rebounding against the carpeted stone as if it’s some kind of bass drum. He paces -- back and forth, back and forth, halts, sits down at his desk. Fingers drag through straw on his head, which he angles towards piles of papers, haphazardly strewn about like stars and constellations, yet they are nowhere near as magnificent. Among them lays the brightest and hottest -- undoubtedly the most dangerous of all -- though it still forces Leo's hands in its direction, thirsting for attention, for contact. 

Leo takes brynhildr warily, opens it, attempts to chant at least a simple incantation. He thinks he's safe. Only momentarily though. Something, and by the gods it  _ hurts _ when it does, winds about his body like a snake coiling on its prey, clenches for dear life while it feels as if his own his being stolen from him. Leo feels thorns break his skin beneath his nightclothes, screams and then throws the tome away. It hits the ground with a resounding thump and finally, he's free. A bottle of ink, darker and more viscous than treacle topples over, creating tiny streams across the desk as Leo's elbow smashes it in recoil. 

There's a knock on his door. Of course, the sudden commotion would have drawn attention, which was the last thing he desired right now. Two concerned faces let themselves in. Odin and Niles. One is holding a lantern to ward off the dark, the other comes with a pensive hand under their chin. Leo hopes the fresh scratches on his knuckles and neck are not blatant enough to warrant attention. 

“Milord? Is everything okay?” Niles’ voice doesn't maintain its usual seductive lilt, but is higher with worry instead. The Nohrian prince stands ahead of the desk, so as to keep its unkempt state veiled from the perceptive gazes of his retainers. 

“Everything is fine. I just misplaced my steps and fell. Return to your chambers please.” His response is more clipped than usual -- desperate even, because all Leo desires at this moment is to be granted time alone to sift through his troubled musings. It is with reluctance that his subjects obey and take their leave, silently pulling the door shut behind them. A part of the prince wonders if their company would in fact bring him solace at wearisome times such as these. Alas, it’s late now. And besides, he doesn't want to further disturb their respite so late into the night. 

Leo slumps into his desk chair, unfurls his fists and notices the deep curves engraved into the skin of his palms. It's like a thousand night skies are bleeding from his hands, each moon a crescent shaped marking made by nails. He was once so attuned to the night, or darkness rather. Since when did Leo crave the comforting embrace of daylight above all else? 

The prince moves his gaze to brynhildr, which lays askew beneath the foot of his postered bed and suddenly his heart starts racing. Not in the excited way it used to. Oh how it leapt as father once bestowed the tome upon him as a gift in his childhood. Instead, Leo flinches and brings his forehead to his hands. He experiences a moist sensation, as agitated beads of sweat build on chilled skin. 

These occurrences, dismal turns of events, Leo is no stranger to them. He sees them in books, memorises them in his studies. The crippling pain that he feels at the articulation of a spell -- it speaks of nothing more (or less) than a curse. Curses, are no force to be reckoned with; anyone with even the most menial logic could draw such a conclusion. A foe, ruthless enemy, that knows nothing beyond spilling a victim’s blood from the inside out, then drains it, like a starved leech. Leo supposes that this sort of helplessness is what he feels now. It's why he can't bring his back into that perfect arc of good posture and settles instead for slumping onto the table in defeat. Defeat, in its purest form, is something the prince has never experienced before. 

The way Leo deteriorates so suddenly, has alarm bells sounding in his mind, to the point that he swears the jarring ringing sound materialises and reaches his ears. He can't remain like this. His pride pillars itself in front of submission; there's no giving up yet. It would be pathetic, allowing himself to be overwhelmed by something he once reigned over with dignity. 

Leo sleeps with cogs whirring at the rear of his mind. Maybe his dreams would grace him with a solution if he wills it hard enough. 

And it isn't the sun that wakes the prince again, but rather the combined effort of his three siblings. Once four, until one had disappeared with the end of the war, and their father’s death. Memory of her is bittersweet, but these days they lean more towards the bitter end.

Camilla comes first, she always does, smiles down at Leo who's bleary-eyed. He swats at her burdened hands as they tousle his hair, which now lays even more askew than before. 

“Leave me, please,” he says as he turns over and crawls back into a shell of duvets and ornate sheet covers. It's only because Camilla spoils him that she backs away, leaving the remaining efforts to Elise and Xander. Finally, as Elise winds him back to consciousness when she jumps onto his stomach, and Xander disapprovingly stares him down, Leo lets his bare feet meet the ground. He doesn't think much of the action in its mundanity, until a wave of dizziness crashes over him like a ship at the mercy (or lack thereof) of a storm. He presses his forehead into the foot of a palm, praying the gesture would shoo away the bothersome sensation before his siblings worried themselves.

Never has Leo felt control slip so far from his grasp. Never has he felt so helpless, so  _ sick _ . 

Camilla’s hand takes his back.

“Water -- I'll get water!” It’s the sound of Elise's voice. The stressed pacing that Leo knows too well -- that's Xander. 

He finds himself lying back down again. His siblings are gone to attend to their own duties while Leo is demanded to rest. Consciousness devotes itself to him in the following hours, and he cannot still his eyelids. He hates this. He wants to take the turmoil off Xander’s shoulders and share it on his own, unwind in the Library until Elise coerces him into hide-and-seek, witness Camilla’s culinary prowess at dinner and call his retainers to the table, who despite their ever crude nature, are still too polite to invite themselves beside him. 

This shouldn't pester him so violently. Not when he knows that this condition isn't simply common illness. He experiences nausea in waves. One moment, it’s as if the previous days never happened, but are rather the creations of his imagination on a whim. Then the next, he's sweating, spinning, chanting in laboured breaths. If this bewitchment wishes to eat at him until it erodes every inch of his flesh, Leo would refuse to permit it. No ailment is without a cure, except he knows that there isn't one in his reach, and he can't consult his siblings. They have other issues to trouble themselves with. Leo doesn't want to be the cherry atop such a rich cake. 

As time wanes, he considers departure. Nothing would be found in these castle walls so easily, no matter how far they stretch. The decision is not befitting of him, impulsive and not considered at length. It leaves doubt, uncertainty, and suddenly Leo feels as if his course of action is held behind dark curtains. 

He buries the thought momentarily, as his siblings storm in come sunset, with Camilla holding a trayful of ceramics and cups and silverware. 

“We brought dinner,” Xander informs him. His shoulders are terse but his demeanour is warm.

“Camilla made soup!” Elise bubbles. 

“Please eat and get better dear.” Finally, Camilla says as she allows Leo to take the tray into his own arms. He looks up and sees three suns, diamonds in the rough. Their smiles could break the haze that darkens the Nohrian skies and allow light to finally spill onto the land if they wished it that way. 

Leo is overcome with emotion. His siblings truly care for him. It's why feels he can’t linger here any longer; he has to recover. He wants to bring them peace. “I -- you never had any obligation to do this for me.”

“Aww, look -- his cheeks are going pink!” 

“E-Elise!” Leo chastises in a weak stammer. Instead of apologising, Elise giggles, all while testing how well she can balance on her heels while rocking back and forth. Her dress sways with her, grey and plain besides a dark lining of laced frills just below the knees.

Xander stops the girl in her tracks with a gentle hand to the shoulder and starts to lead her away. “Come now, let your brother rest. He needs an early night. We only came to bring over food.”

“Aww fine -- you better hurry up and get well Leo -- I practised a new song on my violin just for you! ” Elise calls as she's dragged out of the door with Camilla following behind them, leaving Leo to himself again.

He makes a quick effort of finishing the food laid ahead of him. So fast, that he isn't able to fully appreciate how Camilla’s tomato soup pleasantly cascades down his throat. It’s not like time graces him with the opportunity to express concern over such, and before he has a chance to dwell on his thoughts any further, Leo kicks away his sheets and stands. His limbs are jelly, they teeter and hobble, aggravating the butterflies in his stomach as if he’s about to step off a cliff edge. He lets himself fall to his bearings with a stagger.

Leo takes some parchment and begins a note addressed to his siblings and retainers. His desk is now clear, except for the languid scars left by the ink he knocked over last evening. Sparing a glance at it elicits a sensation unwelcome to the prince -- a nauseating shiver that has him fearing that he'll stumble into yet another incapacitated state too soon for his liking. 

Leo decides to move the parchment so it covers that area.

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Takumi's first impression of Windmire is that it's a city of sorrow. The only light, even within what was supposedly once a city symbolic of Nohrian pride and glory, comes from the crying lanterns that peer shyly overhead, flanking the footpaths. Some are tired, dried, leaving pockets of darkness here and there, and at what is supposedly an archway signalling the approach of another street, now only a hopeless concoction of rusty wires and wilted flowers. 

The Hoshidan feels as if he sticks out like a sore thumb in his disguise. His Nohrian tunic, even in its dulled shades of blue and grey, appears more vibrant than even the brightest corners of the city. 

Fleetingly, and very much so, Takumi experiences a whiff of pity for the royals of this land despite the irksome rumours of their wrongdoings that spanned the continent in dubious whispers. He wonders if there's any credibility to them at times, but admittedly, his judgment in such instances is always instantaneously clouded by his own frustrations. Literally, the boy gives himself a light reprimanding slap to the cheeks; there's no room for sympathy as it'll only make his decisions more sluggish, watery and weak. Takumi vowed to gather Nohrian intel on his brother's behalf in hopes of dispersing the cryptic overcast that had protectively encased these lands since the declaration of war. The war in question had ended in Hoshido’s favour too swiftly for anyone's liking.

That, and the unprecedented return of the two royals allegedly struck dead in battle were a pair of enigmas that couldn't be dismissed.

He finally approaches a building that appears to be a somewhat receptive spectacle at the very least. The sound of chatter and beams of light breathe faintly onto the street, strong enough to take him back with the force of a typhoon. Takumi blinks twice, slightly rattled, then pushes the door open. The small chime of a bell is only but a pretense to the oncoming noise that suffocates him, his senses. He doesn't  _ see  _ anything, just an indecipherable blur of minstrels and drunks, a bartender, travellers talking civilly amongst themselves.

The sight -- no the sound -- of so many people makes him feel a timid sense of nausea. Takumi has never been good with crowds nor will he ever be. 

_ Well there's no sense in backing down since I've come this far _ . He reasons, rubs his eyes then casts them over the area. There's a small booth tucked into the corner where a lone figure sits over a plate of food and a half empty glass. Almost instinctively, Takumi's feet carry him in that direction. He doesn't protest the movement. The Hoshidan has no intentions of being frivolous with time. 

Those weeks of refining his proficiency in speaking Nohrian aren't going to be left in vain. Takumi hopes so anyway. 

“Hello,” he greets the stranger, tentative. A closer look reveals tufts of blonde hair peeking beneath a hood, belonging to a boy who seemed no older or younger than the Hoshidan did. When startled, the the stranger’s head cranes upward with the force of a whip striking hardened stone. “My apologies. I, uh, didn't mean to scare you.” 

“Whether that was your intention or not makes no difference. The outcome was still the same,” the blonde hisses, like an agitated rattlesnake. Takumi's fists squirm. It takes immense self restraint to steel them in their position at his sides, rather than allowing them to imprint on the clean 

curve of this boy's jaw. “What do you want?”

“I was going to ask if it was acceptable to join you but judging by your remark...I'll take that as a no. You can go on with your business as you wish --”

“Wait!” Something curls about the fabric of his tunic that drapes just above his shoulder. There's a warmth to it; Takumi takes a few seconds to realise that it's the hand of another. “You -- you're not from here are you? At least, you don't look like it, no, you don't  _ sound _ like it either.” Either this stranger is remarkably intuitive, or Takumi’s own attempt at maintaining the guise of a Nohrian local is rather lacklustre. He favours neither possibility. 

“I suppose you could say that.” The candle quivers over the table as the pair are seated. Suddenly the boy’s gaze is keen. The glint in his eyes is bright against cool chasms of dark brown. Takumi is promptly reminded of the streets and alleys that wind about this building like tangled threads -- mostly temperate -- alarmingly so in fact. 

“Then -- what brings you here? Do you travel?” The Hoshidan remains hushed. He can't deduce the course this conversation is intended to take, which disturbs his nerves enough to make them rattle and rumble in his brain. His head starts to ache. 

“I do, on occasion. Why do you ask?” 

“An escort. I require one for my travels. You will be rewarded accordingly if you accept -- name the price and I'll...I’ll provide without fail.” Takumi notes how the stranger’s tone almost topples into desperation. It's as if his composure is suspended atop a tightrope narrower than the space between two adjacent fingers, ready to relent with even the most insignificant provocation.

“How much do you know of this country -- of Nohr?” The prince wonders, if in some way, this is his gateway to obtaining some form of information of greater use to his family than ‘the streets here are so dark it's depressing. When can I go home?’. 

The stranger perks up, then falters. ”About anything one can imagine. I know it's geography, the politics, the merits the downfalls...regrettably, there isn't a single person who could give you a more thorough recount of such other than myself.” Takumi watches this person cradle his forehead in his hands, stills at the use of ‘regrettably’, as if even the thought of this place bears a burden so huge, that it would snap even the broadest of shoulders.

What were the royals inflicting upon these lands to fill its citizens with such  _ ire _ ? Regardless, the Hoshidan feels his determination grow all the more rigid. There's been little time since his arrival at Windmire, and yet he already grasps a strong lead. 

His lips quirk, only a little. “Then I will accept your offer. In return, you will tell me all you can of this country.” 

“Very well. We have a deal.” A pause. “I suppose it only makes sense to become acquainted with one another; my name is Leo.”

_ As in, Prince Leo? _ Takumi's instincts are flaring, and it only heightens when the alleged prince meets him with a knowing smirk, so lethal that it could strike down a thousand men.  _ But what business would a royal have here? There's no way... _

“And you are?” The question is perhaps intended to be an amused jeer, but it comes out in strained rasps for some reason.

Takumi barely opens his mouth to answer before Leo abruptly plummets, head first, limp onto the oaken table. 


	2. Bloodroot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again and sorry for the belated update! I swear I've been writing rigorously for this (I'm actually on the fourth chapter?) I just need to get used to actually uploading to some form of consistent schedule lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter -- it's considerably longer than the first, so I hope that makes up for the delay!

Leo awakens to a blur that only becomes more perplexing as it materialises. His memory wavers in wisps of uncertainty, and the only image he recalls is the sight of a foreign traveller followed by pitch black. To top things off, the prince has  _ no _ inkling whatsoever to his location as of now, except that it's reminiscent of the lodgings in an inn. There are two single beds, stationed reasonably apart. Leo lies on one, and when he turns to the other, he jolts at the sight of another individual. 

The blonde sits up and mirrors their cross-legged position. He swears the traveller’s hair was tied before, but now it roams freely about him, settling in waves amongst the bedsheets. It's certainly long, but it also flares in a strange way near the crown that doesn't really seem typical of a Nohrian’s style. 

At the sounds of Leo's stirs, the stranger quirks his gaze, a piercing hazel.

“Good morning -- or evening. It's hard to tell in this weather.” The traveller looks back down at his book, flicks a page over. “You were only out since last night. The innkeeper helped me bring you up here,” he adds, already satisfying the question rolling at the tip of the Nohrian’s tongue. His pronunciation sounds undeniably Hoshidan. In the past Leo would have been wary of that fact, but he has neither the time nor luxury to fret over it now. “You're welcome by the way.” The traveller’s voice is sharp, confrontational even. 

“Is that any way to greet a sick man?” Leo scoffs.

“I don't know, and frankly, I couldn't care less at this moment, but why don't you enlighten me,  _ second prince,  _ on the intricacies of etiquette?” There’s an exchange of frost laden stares. Leo contemplates if travelling with this boy is sensible in the slightest, considering that it hasn't taken very long for this malicious miasma to brew between them. “Did I strike a nerve? You shouldn't be so liberal with your identity; I could easily take advantage of your weakened state.” There's wisdom to that point. Though it would be a stretch to call it that rather than common sense. “I suppose we should make a start; where is it that you want to go?” 

Leo blinks. “There should be a trading town near the capital. Where there's trading, there are merchants. They may have some information or supplies that could be of use.”

“I can see the logic in that. I suggest we leave as soon as possible -- there's no use in lingering over here.” 

“Fair enough.” The prince remembers, that he knows almost nothing of his travelling companion, yet he's spilled so much of himself already. “By the way, I never got your name.” 

There’s a suspicious pause before he receives an answer. “Emil. My name is Emil.” 

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Takumi's ability to be cordial with Leo is severely hindered by his lingering bitterness. A part of him remains on guard lest this all be a fabricated ruse, but there's something about the way the prince carries himself that indicates his intentions are in fact, very sound. In all honesty, he doesn't expect someone who's been renowned for their ruthlessness on the battlefield to be so sickly, let alone release himself from consciousness out of the blue. 

It's about noon, and the pair are gathering their belongings when Takumi notes how Leo ponders over something buried in the depths of his satchel. He would pry, but the other prince seems nowhere as near receptive to answering such a question when they're not very well acquainted. Instead he focuses his attention on the blade at Leo's helm -- he never knew the prince was proficient in swordsmanship. Almost any reports of him have been entirely engrossed in emphasising his magical prowess. 

In all honesty, Takumi is still in an elusive state; just beyond a day has passed since his arrival in Windmire yet he's already made contact with one of the country’s esteemed royals. Sheer dumb luck, is what he'd call it. The realisation of such acts as a harsh reminder that the Hoshidan has still much to achieve for himself. 

“Uh, Emil?” Leo's call parts his thoughts, except Takumi forgets that it's  _ him _ that the Nohrian is calling to, so he just blinks. “That is your name, right?”

_ Oh yeah.  _

“What -- yes it is.” He catches the blonde’s look of curiosity, and the item held tentatively within his grasp. Fujin Yumi. 

“This bow...it belongs to you I believe.” Before Takumi can muster a response and reclaim his weapon, Leo continues, “I have to say, the craftsmanship is remarkably fine. It doesn't appear to be of the sort you find through any ordinary merchant.” The blonde traces his thumb along the bow’s curves in perceptive admiration before he returns it. “Anyway, this is neither the time nor place to linger over that. My family and retainers back at castle Krakenburg have surely picked up on my absence by now. They'll be looking for me.” 

Wordlessly, Takumi initiates their departure, while securing his bow at his back. Leo draws his hood over before passing through the doorway. “You should do it too.” 

“What?” 

“We can't risk being identified or recognised -- wear your hood.” It's a reasonable justification, but also contradictory, considering how the prince had been far too relaxed regarding his identity on the previous night. That being said, he did appear to be in more of a disheveled state at the time, and this morning, he had seemed dangerously attentive in comparison. Takumi decides to save himself the trouble and comply with Leo’s proposal; there's no use questioning much now.

They see themselves out without giving a second thought.

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

“Hide, you fool!” 

“I can handle myself fine without you telling me what to do.”

“Your arrogant ass won't be saying that when we get ourselves caught! Honestly, do you have any experience in  _ not _ flaunting yourself in the spotlight?  _ Get over here! _ ” 

Takumi has never felt his blood boil so fiercely before. Leo may have been a prodigious prince, but he doesn't carry himself well at all in public spaces. 

The Hoshidan prince peers onto the main thoroughfare from a narrow alley that's barely wide enough to allow the two of them to walk side by side. The pair intermingle with statuesque shadows, barely visible, even to the guards who pass by without a second glance. 

“Well now that's sorted --” Takumi clamps a hand to Leo's mouth before the other ends up displaying himself to the searching world like some sort of signal flare. There's no time to consider the static tingle that graces his palm as it’s pressed very snugly against the prince’s  _ very  _ soft skin. 

Before the boy across from him can say anything, Takumi retracts his hand, though the sensation of another's warmth still lingers and makes him fidget. 

“What in the blazes was that?” This time, Leo breaks into a sensible whisper, though he seems awfully feverish again, like he’ll stagger and hobble until his knees are all that hold him upright. 

“Nothing,” Takumi steps into the street and flings his gaze either side to confirm that the surroundings are clear, which thankfully, they are. “Let’s go,” he ushers with a sharp sense of urgency. How he wound up aiding a Nohrian prince’s unexplained escape is still an enigma to him, but it's a miracle nonetheless, considering his ultimate intentions. Though there is a hint of guilt that pesters his mind like a bothersome itch when it's considered that way. In all honesty, taking advantage of Leo like this really does seem quite underhanded, but it's too late for second thoughts, so Takumi decides to discard the notion for now. 

The pair ease into a light jog and maintain a steady pace, all while hugging the edges of the pavement, lest they need to slip into the sides once again. If what Corrin had told him was correct, there was supposedly an underground network spanning across the city known to very few individuals outside the average citizen. His siblings had acquired a great deal of knowledge on the capital on their journey, though Takumi and Sakura never ventured beyond Palace Macareth in his period of sickness during the war. It was too great a risk, according to his siblings’ rather feeble justifications. They pitied him, still doubted his strength. It's why he knows little of Windmire because of his absence -- or the tragedies that transpired as Corrin inevitably clashed with the Nohrian Royals at its heart. 

They had left him as he slept away his illness in Macareth’s palace apothecary, under his younger sister’s guard. Takumi swallows the bitter bile that wells up in his throat. He’s used to the stinging acidic sensation that wells up at its surface by now. 

A distraction. He needs a distraction from his thoughts. He looks towards Leo, who seems strangely taken aback. 

“What is it?” Takumi prods, uncertain. He slows their pace to make for easier conversation. Only a few individuals litter the streets, and they don't seem concerned about their presence in the slightest.

“I never thought that this country’s capital could be so deserted. We're among the strongest kingdoms of the continent, yet we can't even manage ourselves.” It's clear that the prince speaks more to himself than to his companion. 

“Do you ever see far beyond your castle?” Takumi hopes that his next inquiry doesn't appear awfully accusatory. He's genuinely overcome by curiosity -- there are gaps in his knowledge -- and he knows himself well enough to understand that there will be a continuous feeling of vexation should they not be fulfilled. It's a selfish reason. But then again, when did the motivation for any action lead anywhere that wasn't ultimately oneself? 

“Me?” Leo laughs sardonically. “No. Only to inflict what would gain my father’s favour -- in other words, for war. The political ins and outs of this country are no stranger to me.” Takumi spares a glance at him and sees only sadness. It’s an evocative feat. One that crawls about his chest and grips his heart with untameable wrath. “Gods forbid I ever left for myself. Although my sisters had less qualms doing so, especially Elise. I envied them.” 

“What about now?” 

Leo shoots Takumi a look. “Awfully inquisitive for a carefree traveller, are you not?” 

“Who ever said that I was carefree?” The Hoshidan creases his brow and lours.

“I assumed. Since you seem like one accustomed to the outside. And nothing is more liberating than familiarity. But for someone free of anxiety you ask an awful amount of questions -- so perhaps I assumed wrong.” 

Leo speaks a lot when provoked, and his logic is sharp, Takumi notices. His words lay the foundations for an intriguing conversation, and a part of the Hoshidan wishes to follow on, but he speaks before coherent thought comes to him. “You're reading too much into it,” is what he says, but not what he feels. The stricken, put out countenance that emerges on the Nohrian’s behalf is enough to make him wince.

“Well, sorry then. I guess attempting to learn of someone whom I'll be spending a lot of time around is much to ask for.” Leo is frosty, his defenses are up. Takumi supposes that it's only justified, considering that he'd dismissed the prince amidst him spilling a jarful of personal information. 

He's too ashamed to speak, too prideful to apologise. The sound of his feet disturbing wet slabs is what he focuses on until they near another alley where more people start to gather, filtering themselves in and out. 

Takumi is reminded of Corrin’s words.

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Takumi kneels ahead of his sister in her living quarters. A map is what separates them, spanning across and over a kotatsu table. The summer air is warm, and it filters in through the opened sliding doors that lead into the courtyards outside. A welcoming, peaceful breeze envelops the area. 

“If you're going into the Nohrian capital, then you ought to know of its various hidden routes should you ever get into trouble.” Takumi notes the forlorn look she gives him, mixed in with pain, anguish. Corrin’s losses among her Nohrian family could not even be counted on a hundred fingers. “There's a network of underground tunnels that span this place, known almost exclusively to common folk. If you see people gathering at a side street and follow them to the centre, you'll find a trapdoor of sorts that leads you down. They're scattered about the city, usually near the main roads.”

Silence follows. Takumi’s speech is stolen from him. He's still unsettled in his sister’s presence, and it's evident that she's pushing to ebb away at his shielded exterior and forge some form of affinity between them. 

“Please take care.” And suddenly, a pair of arms are coiled around him. The loose sleeves of Corrin’s yukata crinkle above her elbows. A gift. From their passed mother, beloved to a daughter ever since her death. 

Corrin releases herself and her smile is a bittersweet one. Takumi can't even thank her, or grant a simple reassurance; his voice is held captive by a tumultuous ocean of jumbled emotions. He thinks of the war, how she surpassed him in favour amongst others faster than a flicker of light, how his fondness toward her is plagued by jealousy, insecurity, neglect. He's so overcome in that moment that he forgets how to feel, and stares blankly. 

Corrin eventually vacates the room with a forearm pressed to her wet eyes. “I’m begging you to come back safe. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if you didn't.” 

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

“Are you coming?” Leo asks, shattering his deepened daze. The remnants are flung about his feet, and the shock of it leaves Takumi momentarily rendered speechless. “You're sure there's something beneath here?”

“Y-yeah.” His companion draws up the trapdoor and peers over. Stretching to the dimly lit ground is a tall metal ladder -- the rungs clang as the heels of Leo's long laced boots strike them on his way down. When he's about halfway, Takumi follows suit, keeping a watchful eye on what's beneath him, his grip tense on the weathered steel. He cuts off his descent with a concluding leap to the ground, shoes digging into the dirt to hold his wavering balance. 

A narrow tunnel leads them ahead, with a few lanterns shoved hastily into the wall as a source of light. The brightness grows with each step, like the sheen of a morning sun creeping above the horizon, until it becomes almost overwhelming come midday. Leo seems robbed of breath when they finally reach the end, and the sight of life in its most unmitigated form severs all sense of reason. 

“Why...what... _ how? _ ” It's alarming, how stable the blonde’s expression is as his speech wobbles and thrashes with disbelief. “This -- right under our noses -- I can't believe --”

Takumi watches Leo cut himself off and harden, as if no feat would ever dare inflict any feeling upon him in his lifetime. He wordlessly pushes forward, plunging himself into the stream of people. For once, there's a subtle radiance, in candles and makeshift lanterns, and the voices that carry themselves over street vendors, never imposing a moment’s silence upon anyone. 

Leo calls to him with haste, “Hurry up!” Takumi blinks twice and follows, falling into step at his side. He isn't too close to the other, yet for some reason, the sound of the Nohrian’s concerningly ragged breathing filters into his ears and invades. And his cheeks -- there are red rose bushes growing beneath them, bringing forth the deep colours of flesh and blood. Leo seems unwell. He has, for a while, but time does not work in their favour; it accentuates each and every difficulty instead. The prince appears feverish enough, to potentially pass out as he did last night, as his eyes become gradually more and more half-lidded. That turn of events would certainly not play out in their favour. Takumi supposes he should address this sooner, so he does.

“Hey, shouldn't we look into finding you medicine before our departure? Or we could rest at least.”

“If my condition were something that could be amended simply by medicine, I would have prepared accordingly. And rest -- when we’re travelling under daylight that's also out of the question, considering that we're being pursued.” Leo coughs. “I-it's not that serious, I can take care of myself.” 

“You certainly don't look the part.”

Leo turns to him and looks sharply. “I'm  _ fine _ . Don't meddle in matters that are not of your concern.” He can't contain the facade by any means, so it slips through his fingers as what was once a voice of eloquence, descends into daze. The blonde stumbles with alarming spontaneity and grips Takumi's shoulder with such unprecedented force that the Hoshidan even winces. “Actually, when reconsidering, perhaps we should…” 

“Yes?” The pause is concerning, as words fade into illusion -- a manifestation of thought.

“We should…” He's slurring, swaying -- Takumi is prepared to catch him, half concerned and agitated. And then Leo topples, half-lidded eyes glued shut. The onlookers about them establish an startled distance, while Takumi grabs a hold of Leo before he's left at the mercy of a hard, rock-layered ground. His arms are wound in a bothersome position about the prince’s chest and torso, while he attempts to drag the pair of them aside where it would be more sparse. When they're separated from the main stream of people filtering through the underground, the Hoshidan takes steps to hoist the blonde’s limp body upon his back. There's an evident weight upon his shoulders, but it's nothing that can't be controlled. 

The dim orange lamplight gives the wooden street signs a slight radiance shy enough to almost obscure them from vision. Takumi catches them at the corner of his eyes, flanking the turns in every pathway and carries himself that way. He has yet to experience any weariness as his companion did, though that appears to be more the fault of general well being rather than stamina. The more time he expends, the greater their risk of discovery; the only solution would be to progress as they would have if there was nothing amiss with Leo's condition. And with the prince unconscious, there's little reason to fret over him needing rest.

Of course -- Takumi convinces himself -- his concerns are merely born of a desire to avoid any further inconvenience, nothing more. He collects his thoughts like scattered papers and reassembles them in the hopes of recollecting his resolve before pushing ahead under the guidance of crooked road signs. They bend and swivel, truly the mark of hasty and agitated craftsmanship, but that only makes them stand out all the more, which works in Takumi’s favour. As long as a stable sense of direction is established, his complaints should be minimal. 

He walks for what feels like an hour, and fatigue is beginning to grow on him like ivy between cracks in a fortress wall. Based on his findings (from signs, and common folk), a pathway skirting the edges of Windmire was within a mile of here. It's close, which raises the dilemma of Leo not being conscious by the time they reach the underground's exit. He can’t risk carrying an incapacitated Nohrian royal above, where eyes are more watchful and wary like that of an alarmed sparrow. But below, there have been no run-ins and near-close encounters with palace guards or the like. There’s no harm in resting to buy time while they don't have to turn their heads to watch what lurks in the rear. 

Takumi moves to the walls hugging the edges of a paved path and bends so that he can set down the prince. Once he's done, he removes the bag weighing down his right shoulder and briefly massages the emerging ache crawling beneath his skin before slumping beside Leo. He looks to the blonde, who's panting, seeming anything but at peace in his oblivion. His forehead is glossy with sweat -- it's not difficult to notice as the Nohrian’s fringe almost fuses with the flustered surface beneath. The next course of action seems too far out of reach, suspended beyond Takumi’s fingertips. For now, it seems wisest to leave Leo as he is to rest and retrieve his senses through an accord of his own. Then, he'd at least be in a more placid state. Takumi can't predict what would happen should he wake him prematurely.

With time, Leo begins to settle and stir, until his brown irises flicker into vision. Takumi frowns at him.

“About time,” he grumbles, but the Nohrian appears too preoccupied to even give him a stare. Instead, he's inspecting his joints, rubbing them like they're sore, flinching when he makes contact with his upper arm. Though Leo looks alert once more, he’s still inflicted with the after-effects of a painful episode. Takumi cannot deduce what has befallen him, but he relives fleeting feelings of pity and guilt. Certainly, they would not be received well if vocalised, so he glues shut his impulsive mouth before it furthers the evident tension that disrupts their camaraderie. 

Finally, Leo gives him heed, and swivels slightly so that they're almost facing one another. He speaks with hesitance, wearily too. “How...how long have I been like this?” 

“A few hours. Less than your previous episode at least.” Leo's eyes grow large and alert, then he scowls.

“Surely we should hurry then -- what was the purpose of simply remaining here and wasting time?” The accusation makes Takumi curl his fingers into fiery rings.

“In case you were not aware,  _ I  _ was the one who had to carry you on my back in your helplessness. Of course, there is only so much distance that I can traverse in such a state before getting tired.” 

“Okay then.” Leo pulls away with an unreadable expression and clambers onto his feet. “Now that I am awake, we should be able to continue undisturbed.”

“Undisturbed? I believe that’s a very rich assumption. For all I know, you'll end up on my back again only minutes from now.” Takumi doesn't understand why their encounters happen to be so sticky and toxic. He doesn't want to admit that thoughts of a Nohrian prince have managed to crawl beneath his skin so petulantly, pestering the rear of his mind day and night. Perhaps it's Leo’s relation with the very king who murdered their mother that creates a sense of contempt -- or even more worryingly so, the fact that sometimes, when Takumi looks into his eyes, it's almost as if he's staring directly at a warped mirror. It's bothersome, for some reason, that he could share common ground with someone who he had grown to despise.

Leo doesn't say anything more on the matter at hand. “Lead the way,” he grunts, and Takumi has no option other than compliance, so he rekindles their journey away from the city. An hour of walking brings them to another network of narrow and dim-lit tunnels. The dirt on the floor is dusty enough to smear their boots, which Takumi only notices from Leo’s notable disdain towards such. He pushes air through his nose in the form of a taunting snort that rather effectively serves its purpose of earning a frown in return. 

“If this bothers you, then you'll be thrilled to know that there's more where that came from,” the Hoshidan remarks with a roll of his eyes.

“I'm more accustomed to riding on horseback away from home, so my experience with rough terrain on foot is limited in comparison.” 

“That makes very little difference in this situation. It's only dirt after all.” They finally reach a clearing alike the one they had descended in, though it's less populated than the first -- or not at all rather. 

“Well, these aren't only boots,” Leo huffs, as Takumi nears another tall ladder. 

The Hoshidan prince begins to scale its metal rungs when he responds, “If you're travelling, surely you would pick footwear of lesser value.” 

“I don't  _ own _ footwear of ‘lesser value’ as you'd put it.” By now, Leo is climbing up beneath him. His demeanour retrieves its sharp, argumentative peak once more. And once more, Takumi has to debate whether he prefers a helpless but quietened prince, or an alert yet provoking one. Apparently there seems very little middle-ground -- not when Leo’s mannerisms are so unpredictable and wavering. 

“Either you're sheltered or spoilt -- though I'm inclined towards the latter. A sheltered prince would never have an opportunity to venture outside on horseback after all.” 

“Watch your tongue. From this position beneath you I have  _ very  _ clear access to your ankles. It would be quite unfortunate for a humble traveller to lose his footing at this ever increasing height.” 

Takumi laughs at that, with a hint of scorn. “And do tell, how that would benefit you, the one who is in dire need of an assistant on their travels?” There's a mix of fire and thrill in their exchange. It's intoxicating, almost addictive, in a way that has one wondering, if their interactions were pushed further, would they finally achieve a state of burning ecstasy? As the thought crosses his mind, Takumi reaches the trapdoor at the top, pushes it open with one hand, and is almost swept away when a surge of wind and rain descends upon him. When he finally regains a stable state overground at last, the cool sensation against his skin turns from baleful to calm. 

Leo props himself up to the left, and pulls shut the trapdoor. There is no further interaction between them as they continue along a narrowed alley of many derelict and decaying buildings in search of an exit. They reach an opening leading onto a final wide road with a large gate at the end. Takumi curses at the sight of guards, which is to be expected, but he hadn't considered a plan to overcome this situation. Perhaps it would seem less of an obstacle, if it were only a handful of guards ahead of them. 

“Shit.” Leo has a hand over his mouth, eyebrows furrowed in such a concerning manner that Takumi almost wants to reach over and press away the pained creases between them. “That's...my brother, and Elise too.” It makes sense, with the presence of two other blonde individuals not exactly dressed in attire alike that of the other soldiers. To the Hoshidan, they initially appeared to be random nobles -- he foolishly hadn't considered the possibility of the other royals searching this far from the castle. 

Leo is pondering something, since his gaze averts as he rests against a wall of stone bricks. The rain wets his hair, turning it a dark golden colour as the strands cling to the contours of his head. 

“If my siblings leave, then we should be able to dispose of the guards on our own. Right now, our only realistic option is to remain hidden and wait. In the worst case, I do have a plan but that too carries a great risk.” 

“And what's that?” 

Leo’s hand rests upon his satchel. Takumi notices how it trembles uncertainly, though he cannot fathom why. “I use my magic.”

“But we’re better off waiting," the Nohrian adds with panicked haste.

“Alright.” The Hoshidan cannot argue, or reason, not without prying too far into what isn't yet within his reach. 

They can hear faintly if they listen, the conversations of the royals some distance from them, as the eerie silence of the streets gives way. 

“Elise, we have searched all day, and we can go again tomorrow. I'll send Niles and Odin to search outside the city too.” 

“But -- he was still  _ sick _ when he left! What if something happened to him Xander, what if --” 

“Do not forget the note that Leo had left; the decision to leave was his own. There is some reassurance, in knowing that at least nothing unthinkable had befallen him when he went. And perhaps, by then, he was probably feeling better.” 

“Fine! But you have to promise we'll look again tomorrow. I -- I don't want him to be gone forever.” The sound of hooves nears them, concerningly fast.

“They're approaching, we have to hide!” Takumi moves before he thinks, and pulls Leo away until they are far enough along the pathway not to be noticed. They draw to a halt, and that's when he sees an expression downcast and pained to an extent that even his imagination couldn't depict. The next few minutes are spent in a solemn silence, where thoughts speak the loudest of all. 

“By now, they should be gone,” Leo says, but his expression and voice are unreadable. He stands and leads them back towards the gate. The tension in his shoulders loosens with every step. “Only the guards should be left now.” He draws his hood back over. Takumi decides to follow. “If we take them out quietly, then --”

“I can approach first. You interject only if I seem to be in trouble. That way, you don't risk being discovered.” Once again, they're at the opening, peering only slightly onto the road. 

“Are you sure?” Leo looks at him.

“Of course.”

“Then go.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Takumi frowns, then steps into the open. Since he isn't a target nor of any interest to the soldiers yet, nothing transpires even as he approaches the gate. He lingers when he's finally there.

“Can we help you?” The prince doesn't speak, only acts, catching the ankle of one guard with enough force to bring them to the ground. The other brings forth a sword from his waist, then charges. Takumi gulps with the approach, only making a narrow dodge to the side. The opening allows him to throw a clean punch to an unguarded area at the second soldier’s jaw and bring him too, to the ground. 

“That should be sufficient,” he reasons, standing above the two guards with a hint of triumph in his eyes. Leo steps into the clearing at last, his movements wary then eventually at ease by the time he nears the centre. “We should move quickly if we are to put some distance between us and them before they come to!” Takumi calls over as Leo still has yet to close the distance set between them. The suggestion prompts the prince to stagger into a light jog, until he reaches Takumi’s side at the gate. It's arch-shaped, made of large planks lined side by side, vertically standing. The weight of it makes it so that both of their strength is needed to push it finally open, revealing the verdant expanse that lays ahead of them like a spent dreamer. 

They step onto the path in seamless unison, and thus are freed from the confines of a glum capital, though the sun shines no brighter here and rain still falls relentlessly as ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And, as always, feedback is appreciated so don't hesitate to leave any ;v; see you all soon!
> 
> Twitter: @estaells
> 
> Tumblr: estaels


	3. Caladium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with another update aha and not too late this time (I'm slowly getting better at this, baby steps guys). Also -- a huge thank you to the people that took the time to read over this for me before I decided to upload! I definitely feel like it helped so much where some of the phrasing seemed clunky or awkward in the original draft. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter !

On this impulsive journey of theirs, for some reason, Leo senses that an unprecedented routine has been established among them. They wake at sunrise -- and at noon, they're energised enough to bicker -- even over lunch, which is painfully sparse for the sake of preserving their supplies until the next town is reached. And perhaps he’d deem this stability amongst turmoil a good thing, but night is just as consistent as day for him, and in the most unfortunate way. At dusk, he notices the emergence of a pattern, mainly in the escalation of his illness. Then some evenings, consciousness will flee him entirely, while others are completely sleepless, and he has to try and steady his focus on the cloudy navy sky through pores in the mesh of leaves above him as a distraction from his agony.

Leo observes much during periods of restlessness, but what protrudes more than a gaping wound, is the skewed sleeping mannerisms of his travelling companion, who sometimes flails and churns against the damp grass and by the morning, has his hair bundled into knots all over. Leo is not afraid to voice his amusement at how the traveller fusses over it when he awakens; it’s like throwing coals into a roaring fire, because it only agitates him even further. 

It's difficult to put some semblance of trust in this person when even his name wobbles on Leo’s tongue. Emil is not what he sees when their eyes meet, but it's hard to decipher what reason underlies this disconertment. Though he supposes that the scepticism is reciprocated, mostly. Admittedly, Leo revealed more than he wished in his less aware state, but that was of his own volition. He has no place trying to determine whether Emil wishes to do so as well. 

For now, he ignores that thought in favour of focusing on the task at hand -- namely, ducking under brambles and thorned branches in the thickets they're passing through. Indeed, the main path was clearer and easier to traverse, but those exact advantages could initiate their downfall. The open space offered no protection from prying eyes -- something that happened to be a necessity for a pursued royal. 

“So what's it like?” The question sounds when Emil is leading them eastward up a shallow hill. Even if the slope is steady, Leo can still feel that his footsteps carry more weight, as his legs begin to ache and ankles tire. He's taken aback, perplexed at the sudden enquiry as it pries his focus away from thoughts of fatigue. 

“What’s what like?”

“Living, in Nohr.”

“That's quite the generic statement,” Leo remarks before truly considering the question.

“I wanted an answer, not a critique,” Emil huffs while glancing behind him. The foliage clears as they near the hill’s peak. “There isn't any obligation to rush, or even indulge me at all -- we could talk over a break, which should be soon.” 

Leo hesitates, then finally responds, “How long is soon? I'm spent after climbing this dreadful slope.” 

Ahead, Emil snorts at him and shoots back an entertained look. “This? Come on, it's nothing  _ much _ .” 

“Oh, shut your uncouth mouth.” 

“Uncouth? How so?” 

“Well for one, I've never encountered someone who could address royalty so casually.” Emil’s shoulders momentarily stiffen from the front. Whether it's from guilt, fear, or something else is impossible to deduce without an explicit indication from his travelling companion, which doesn't seem plausible any time soon. 

“Is that a problem? Would you prefer for me to grovel at your muddy boots?” 

Leo laughs, “I was merely speaking in jest. Either my jokes are dry or you lack a sense of humour, but, naturally, I would be inclined to favour the second option. Also, bring up the matter of my ruined shoes once more, and I'll trip you over.” He ponders Emil’s words from earlier, then adds, “coming back to the initial matter at hand, however, I won’t leave your enquiry unanswered. After all, I do believe that information about Nohr was among your terms for this arrangement?” 

“Ah yes -- yes it was. I didn't have any others, actually.” 

“Strange. Most people would turn straight to money considering my position.” 

There is slight edge to the traveller’s tone and it takes little effort to notice that he stiffens and takes steps that are alarmingly rigid. “I am not most people. And once we arrive at the trading town, it's down to you to foot the bill, since I myself am not in possession of much Nohrian currency. Unless, for some absurd reason, you didn't think to bring any gold on the journey.” 

“Of course I brought some, I’m no fool.”

“Agree to disagree.” 

“Once we reach the top of this hill, I'll push you straight down.” At that, Emil looks on him with disgust before he slows his pace as the slope levels at the peak of their climb. The height provides them with a splendid view, though its contents much less so. Leo, sadly, is not surprised in the slightest to see farmland and fields scraped bare until only the naked soil remains for all to see. He wonders what his companion thinks of it -- if Hoshido has ever been similar before. Truly, he hopes that no country suffers this, even that which he once hailed as his greatest enemy. 

“Well, it hasn't changed since I last saw it,” Leo remarks, then brings himself to sit on the ground. “This here is what it's truly like to live in Nohr. Even the rain is not enough for life to thrive here. The people are beginning to realise too, that the same applies to them.” And then he thinks of his sister’s departure, how someone once so close to them was unfazed by their bonds when confronted with light, and didn't hesitate to flee. How Camilla, after the war, was on the cusp of abdication, until--

“It isn't all lifeless, not entirely.” 

“That must be nonsense you’re spewing, we don't need your pity --”

“No, listen. There is grass where we stand and trees below us -- and over there, just short of the horizon,” Emil points into the distance, “I see some greenery there too. There's no nonsense in what is physically present in front of me.” He finally sits down and sets his bag on the grass. “Tell me, was it exactly like this the last time you ventured this far?” 

Leo cannot answer; his words stumble, plummeting to the foot of the hills beyond his reach. In all honesty, his memory is blurred when it comes to what he saw beyond the war and bloodshed and the sins he committed simply to appease a withering man. Suddenly, it feels as if he doesn't truly know his homeland, his arrogance inflating the very little knowledge that he did have; he has no right to say that he belongs here when all he holds is lineage. But if not Nohr, then where is he to go? 

Emil looks towards him, as if about to say something, then turns away and delves into his bag in search of food. He takes out a handful each of bread and fruit, reaching over to offer a share to Leo. Wordlessly, the prince takes it and begins to eat. His mind is elsewhere.

This time, there is no snarky remark to greet the boy’s lack of response, which he is grateful for, because the energy to argue has seeped from him at this moment. It's also reassuring to know that, despite their frustrating presence, Emil is able to sense the boundaries present and not overstep them.

Their trek remains uneventful after that, as it settles back into the regimented crevices of regularity. They awaken, travel, bicker, then attempt to sleep. Somehow, no words are exchanged following the setting sun, when the world and them become temperate in the dark, or perhaps more sorrowful than before. At least, Leo's most irksome thoughts prefer the night above all else, and according to the regular tossing and turning of his companion, the sentiment is a mutual one. There is some solace in that fact as, for once, he doesn't suffer alone. 

Travelling away from the path allows their arrival at the Trading Town to be a quiet one. It is more barren than what's desirable, but Leo has not the time or energy to whine, as the essentials are there. Merchants and travellers of experience are plentiful enough, while he and Emil are able to pass the nights in an inn that lies only a couple of streets short of where the vendors are. 

“Since we've had a day’s rest, we should begin acting productively once more,” Leo suggests one morning, while they sit cross-legged across from from one another on two beds, on the cusp of wakefulness. It's somewhat reminiscent of their journey’s first night. 

Leo’s fatigue and sickness has yet to entirely fade, but it's manageable enough to maintain some form of conversation as long as he doesn't strain himself. 

“Okay, what's our plan of action?” 

“I have only two things to accomplish here, in all honesty. The first: replenishing our supplies for the journey ahead, which includes finding new clothes for the sake of maintaining some form of cleanliness. That reminds me -- a place to bathe before we leave would be desirable.” 

Emil nods in the affirmative, but it isn't too challenging to catch the playful glint that crosses over his eyes like a shooting star. “Consider it done, your  _ highness _ .” 

Leo swears something within him goes aflutter for a fleeting moment, but it's so fleeting that he considers it the fault of his imagination churning up strange sensations as it delves onto a tangent. “And the second?”

“The second is, well, more personal. Since many gather here for the purpose of trading and the like, there is a fair chance that they will bring knowledge with them. In particular, I'm looking for information on my sickness, though to save me the trouble, I was thinking of asking you first.” 

“Well, I'm flattered.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Leo snickers. “Anyway, for now, how does breakfast sound?” 

“Pretty fucking good, actually.” 

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

“No, you're not buying new boots.”

“Why?” 

“You explicitly stated that  _ clothing _ was on our list of supplies to gather. If you're so fussy about dirt on your shoes then wash them yourself; I'm sure we'll pass by plenty of rivers and the like.” 

“Surely the same notion applies to clothing as well.”

Emil rolls his eyes. “And do tell, what we will be wearing as we wash our clothes?” 

“Oh -- well, I do suppose it would be impractical to do our laundry in the nude.” Leo flusters at the thought, while Emil carefully reorganises their new items. Among them are simple foods that (he hopes) will not spoil, and plain tunics and trousers made of material suited for both comfort and resistance to wear. They're more unsure of the latter, however there is little way of determining the sturdiness of clothing so sporadically, leaving trust in a merchant’s certainly biased judgement as the only option. 

Continuing along the street, Emil spares a glance in Leo’s direction then turns back ahead when he falls finally into step beside him. The rain trickles lightly today, and his cheeks are dampened slightly. He and his companion pay little heed to it.

They arrive back at the inn, wrung dry from the day's endeavours even if it seems only mid-to-late afternoon. Emil suggests that they head to the baths now while the opportunity still presents itself, also justifying it as a chance to talk about more pressing matters or anything of significance. It’s a logical decision, really, which is why Leo does not choose to contest it out of spite.

They're settled under the water, which is tragically lukewarm, and the blonde is exploring every means of diverting his gaze somewhere that is  _ not  _ the traveller’s shamefully built arms or chest. 

“Earlier, you mentioned wanting to inquire something regarding your illness.” Leo has never been more thankful for such a sombre matter of conversation. 

“I did. I wanted to know whether you possess knowledge of curses, or are acquainted with anyone who does so.” 

“My sister -- she, well, has mentioned them to me before. Mainly when discussing the folklore that she seems to enjoy, but, in some situations, I wonder if there is some reality to her words,” Emil starts to ramble, more to himself than Leo. He reclines against a wall, movement disturbing the water in a way that elicits ripples in perfect rings. The force of it is enough for Leo to feel the sensation faintly against his own skin.

“Really?” The Nohrian asks, leaning forward intrigued. Doing so further disturbs the stillness of the water.

“She lives in the Hoshidan capital, which I don't deem wise to venture towards, as one of your status.” Emil pauses. A look of hesitance is about him. 

In that moment, Leo realises that secrecy is an art form -- one defined by careful strokes found in deceptive body gestures and planned stares. Emil, though he speaks scarcely about himself, is still a novice in this respect, since a single look at his countenance brings one to realisation of his doubts easier than the traveller would want to let on. 

“However, I do recall a time where I had fallen gravely ill in this country; I believe my siblings brought me to Palace Macareth to recover. Their apothecary is quite impressive, from what I remember.”

“Ah, I hadn't considered Macareth at length, but now that you mention it...it makes sense that we should venture there next. Even if the medicines in the apothecary are of no use, there should be an extensive supply of journals recording past incidents.”

“Not to mention that we will be in the presence of physicians and other professionals who may have useful info on what you seek,” Emil adds as he sinks further into the water. His legs are now stretched out, and he's low enough to be essentially lying down if not for the walls behind supporting his upper back. “Have they really recorded everything, even until now?” 

“Yes, though the records themselves are heavily restricted, so the only people with access would be the royal family alongside other medical professionals -- and patients themselves. We preserve them purely for purpose of research.”

There's something about the way Emil looks adrift in that moment that fails to soundly resonate within Leo -- it's offkey, the tune of his mannerisms seeming more garbled than ordinary. “Then we may find something related to myself there too.” he says, and it isn't much effort to tell that this fact strikes visible discordance against the traveller. Leo can see it, the transcriptions of his troubles lying snugly in a creased brow, but he won't comment. 

“That we may.”

The blonde doesn’t notice under the grace of conversation, but goosebumps begin to form on his skin as he shivers from the water growing ever colder. No longer receptive to grounding his patience, he stands, the action prompting Emil to duck under and kick water at him with one leg.

“Hey! That was uncalled for,” Leo protests in an attempt to block the onslaught of chilling waves. 

“Uncalled for? Go put some clothes on first -- then you can talk.” 

“What on earth are you -- oh.” 

He decides to take a towel and his leave as swiftly as possible.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- 

 

They choose to depart when the morning arrives and Leo has recovered. Leaving the trading town is less of an ordeal in comparison to Windmire, but it is in the forefront of their minds to be watchful, as with the passing of time, the agitation of those left in the castle only spreads like wild thistles. This time they head south rather than immediately east, though that is the path that leads them directly east to Hoshido via the bottomless canyon. The diversion does present a slight dilemma should their tasks in Macareth result in little or no success, as the swiftest alternative to Hoshido would be only via the port town.

Unfortunately, the way is barren and devoid of any forests to shroud their movements beneath any obscuring foliage. There are also no means of sheltering them from the oncoming winds, which grow more chilling and vicious with each second. Leo fears that a storm may strike in any moment, at even the most careless blink of an eye, and all he and his companion have to shield them from the rain, lightning and debris are their cloaks. 

“I have an inquiry,” Emil shouts over the roaring gusts. “How severe can a storm get in these lands?” 

“Enough to destroy a commoner’s home.” 

“Sounds great.” 

“Indeed.” They share a moment of loud bitter laughter, finding reassurance in the fact that their growing apprehension is shared. “I'm actually concerned for our safety considering how open this area is; we have no shelter.” Thunder rumbles in the clouds, and Emil shrinks even further into his hood. “And, in the open, we are vulnerable to lightning too.” 

“On a scale of one to ten --” Emil is cut off as a surge of wind compromises the pair’s footing. All that stops them from blowing away, is the strong grip on Leo’s shoulder welding them together. “How severe would you say our predicament is?” 

“At least an eight.” Acting upon instinct, as the winds grow more ferocious, they draw as close as possible into a messy huddle while struggling to keep their steps steady. With no solution in sight, Leo wonders if they can even proceed without some form of injury, or worse. An idea comes to mind, but he makes every effort to dismiss it for the sake of his health. Then, he realises the selfishness of that thought, backtracks, and reconsiders. He isn’t travelling alone; there is more at stake.

“Perhaps there is  _ one _ means of staying sheltered while we wait for this to pass.” Emil squints at him through the searing winds. “If I cast a spell, I could cover us until the storm is at its end. Ideally, I would have preferred to avoid this, but we are out of options in a place with nothing for miles.” 

“There really is nothing else that can be done?”

“Yes.”

“Then we don't have much to lose,” Emil says with finality to his tone. “Go ahead.”

Leo fumbles and roots about his belongings until he finds Brynhildr, and takes it with growing unease. The tome feels like hot coals in his grip, making his hands quiver until they lose all sense of solidity. It takes all his willpower to overcome the forever nauseating feeling of immobility that casts over his limbs and at last let the book open to cast a spell. Emil breathlessly still beside him, just as the wind does the same.The world is aglow with lustrous vines and runes converging into a small canopy that stretches above and around.

Leo's apprehensiveness grows with the majestic structure around them. And the knowledge that the longer he upholds this spell, the more extreme the repercussions will be, is more harrowing than anything else. Nonetheless, when the small shelter is complete, he sits down as Emil does with brynhildr open and ardent on his lap. The wind’s strident symphony is muffled in a way that's foreboding enough to resemble a grim reaper’s call, and Leo wonders if, had he not intervened, they would succumb like sailors do to sirens. 

“What time would you say it is?” The blonde asks. An attempt at small talk is all he can think of right now to alleviate the burdens looming over him. 

“Most likely noon -- or slightly past.” Emil smirks. “I'm surprised that we have yet to assume our daily bickering routine. We usually find time to argue about now -- since you’re usually energised enough to be absolutely imbecilic. Still, you aren't so incorrigible today -- or maybe the conditions here are not suited for starting an argument.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Leo rests his chin in his hand, and maintains a look of amusement that Emil reciprocates with ease.

“Well -- uh -- this isn't particularly arguing weather.”

The remark makes the Nohrian chuckle lightly. His chest quivers gleefully with the motion. “What sort of weather is that? Do tell.”

“Not sure really. I may have to retract that notion. Didn't think it through enough.”

“No! No -- humour me, humour me.” Leo waves his hand encouragingly, snorting when his companion graces him with a deep frown and crossing of his arms.

“Never. There are better things to laugh at than my expense.” 

“I can't say I agree.” They fall into silence for some moments, but it means that the ominous cries from outside are no longer obscured by speech. “Are there any other matters of conversation that you have in mind?”

“Uh...are you a fan of riddles?”

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

“You buy me to eat, but never eat me. What am I?”

Takumi looks on, entertained while Leo plunges himself (quite) deep into thought.

“Spoilt fruits?”

“No.”

The prince makes a gruff display of his frustration, though not much time has passed since Takumi had initially posed the riddle. They've maintained this exchange for what feels like an hour now, and the storm appears to be calming down. It's difficult to tell whether that is due to the blessing of distraction. 

“Or perhaps -- utensils used for eating -- cutlery -- silverware!” 

“Not bad. Let's do a last one before we actually eat for real.”

“Fine, here's one I have for you: It can be found in the earth, at the treetops, or even in flesh.”  

Takumi leans back into the wall of greenery, hands pulling against his knees in some form of peculiar stretch. His feet reach Leo’s ankles, with deliberation, as a means of testing the prince's nerves. The small endeavour is a success, as the boy scowls and swats at his shoes. 

“Wow, I'm stumped.” The Hoshidan comments mid-thought, which seems to please his companion.

“Great. I came up with that one myself.” 

“You did?” 

“It's a way to pass times of boredom. In all honesty, I didn't think I'd encounter someone who I’d be able to share it with, yet here we are.” The half smile that’s sent in Takumi's direction scrambles his emotions, and he relives that bothersome feeling of fight-or-flight that's been surprisingly prominent these recent days. “Still stuck?”

“Pretty much. Got any clues?” 

“Think on a basic level -- survival, human needs.” 

“A necessity found in earth and flesh…” The Hoshidan muses, then springs to life with such ferocious levels of spontaneity that Leo jolts in response to his behaviour. “I've got it -- it's food. There's vegetation in the earth, fruit on trees, and meat in flesh.” 

“Impressive. Then shall we eat?” 

“Yeah, all this food-related riddle-making has worked up my appetite.” 

“Wow, for once, I agree with you.” They banter amongst themselves while Takumi distributes the food between them. As soon as they begin to eat, silence creeps in once more, but this time, the air is tame enough to no longer feel so disconcerting. In fact, Takumi suspects that the worst of this storm is over, and that soon, they'll be trekking towards Macareth as they were before. 

When they finish eating, Leo takes an unsteady breath, as if anticipating the next events with his stomach reversed. 

“We -- the weather doesn't seem so bad -- we should make a move.” Takumi simply hums in agreement. Leo is prompted to continue but with a certain stiffness to his actions that expose his reluctance. “I'll release the spell, but no matter what befalls us next, we must continue. I’m afraid that we've wasted too much time here.” There is no option other than to comply and sit still while watching Leo pull apart his work with unmatched precision. Bright runes fall like soldiers defeated around them. When he's done, the Nohrian breathes -- wheezes -- with a heaviness that could crush them both. 

“You look really unwell; is everything alright?”

“F-fine! Just fine.” Somehow, that's hard to believe when all he sees is a man of pride barely able to move at his pace. Takumi looks closer at him, and he spots a disturbing trail of red trickling down Leo's hand with a bloodthirsty chain of thorns at its source. Whatever this is, it's undoubtedly linked to the prince's sickness, and the suspicious fascination towards curses that was expressed during yesterday’s conversation. 

It's nearly impossible to resist the nausea that strikes him, but Takumi manages. The string of thorns eventually clears, but Leo's injury does not, and by the looks of it, there isn't even an improvement in his condition.

“I'll carry you. There's no way you'll walk in this state.”

“Are you kidding --” 

“Just get on! I don't see any other option.” And once again, Leo is upon his back. Though he doesn't vocalise the pain, Takumi can clearly feel his limbs quivering against him. 

“From now on, do not use your magic under any circumstances.  _ Good grief! _ I'm not sure why you hadn't thought to tell me before we made this decision. I'm sure that we could have avoided something like this.”

He feels a rasped laugh ring against his back. “You...you sound concerned.”

“No way! I-I just don't find it ideal to have dead Nohrian royalty on my hands. Now, stop talking and get some rest -- or you'll make it worse. And when we finally settle down again, I'll be checking for any wounds; you  _ were _ bleeding, after all.” Leo quietens after that, but Takumi can still tell he's conscious since his breathing doesn't settle. But slowly, when the pain dwindles, he relaxes until entirely asleep as Takumi leads them in silence to their next destination.


	4. Dogbane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not even going to pretend it hasnt been months since i last updated but goodness im so sorry for the huge delay! i did have a lot going on including my mood/motivation being very sporadic recently but i haven't given up writing. in the time i was away i did in fact finish writing the rest of these chapters so this fic is far from abandoned and i have little reason to not update frequently now lol.. 
> 
> anyway ill be working on another takuleo piece as i upload the remaining chapters so hopefully that'll be out soon after this is finished! i hope this still all makes sense after such a long break and honestly im a bit sceptical abt plot\pacing but that may just be me being hard on myself :,>
> 
> anyway enough rambling from me please enjoy the chapter!!

“I'm going to die from embarrassment.”

Takumi scoffs at the comment when he hears it. Since Leo had come to, he'd been incessantly complaining about how humiliating it was to be carried around like some helpless drunk for the second time. His unconsciousness had lingered into the night and then the next day, much to Takumi’s indignation. For hours Takumi had to carry him,and the only thing making it bearable was the fact that Leo was in considerable pain.

“Don't be so dramatic.” Takumi kicks the dried dirt when they walk, unbothered over whether it ruins his clothes or not. In contrast, Leo treads with great care beside him.

The storm from before is reduced to a dense cluster of clouds, fickle rain, and a cold breeze. It still takes some getting accustomed to, since Hoshido’s weather has never been this grim.

“It’s said that --” Takumi is unsure whether he wishes to continue when he starts, since he feels like he'll delve into a sensitive subject. It's too late to back away though when Leo looks at him with expectancy. “The weather of a country is reflective of how its people feel. Though it's only a tale -- one that I don't truly believe. Hoshido has always had pleasant weather, but surely there are people who don't feel that same vibrance.”

“But in comparison to Nohr, Hoshido is prospering,” Leo retorts. “I'd say it's plausible. However, the sentiment among the royals may play a great influence.” It’s difficult to rebuke his point in the right way. Takumi cannot truthfully speak of himself, his insecurity, the strain in his family since the war began. It’s been a while since he'd ever experienced joy at its most unadulterated.

“Perhaps it's a combination of both. It is surprising how many myths actually hold some truth. I always wondered why my older sister was so enamoured with them.”

Remembering Azura makes him both fond and regretful. Takumi had always taken her for granted and yet, she regarded him the same as she did the rest of his siblings. It was nice, to not feel that same distance he did from Ryoma and Hinoka since Corrin was taken and returned.

“You've spoken of her before -- your sister -- what's she like?” Leo asks, resolute in his curiosity.

“Quiet, gentle. She's almost impossible to read sometimes.”

“Do you have any others?”

“Siblings? Yeah. Three sisters and an older brother.” Leo doesn't say anything after Takumi’s response, turning vacant and unassuming as he was before in his silence. The conversation starts to wither, which surprisingly does not sit well with Takumi at all.

“What about...what about you?” And he sees, blatantly, the hesitation scrawled in Leo's expression, and it's not hard to deduce that the subject of family is close to him.

“Knowing of my status as a royal, you should already be aware of my three other siblings.” It’s clear as day that Leo doesn't want to say any more.Takumi notes that Corrin does not fit into that depiction, even if she used to be among the Nohrians for much of her life. He thinks of how Ryoma and the rest of his family returned to Hoshido with reports of Xander and Elise’s demise, and then the arising rumours of their return after Ryoma’s coronation. It's not hard to recall Leo's absence either during that time; Camilla had mentioned him being ill when Ryoma had so politely asked. Takumi decides not to press nor ponder over the matter any further, promptly concentrating his energy on delivering them to the palace.

\-- -- -- -- --

Their journey takes them to Fort Dragonfall next with the passing of a few days, and it's hard not to marvel at the architecture with its delicate carvings stretching along the stone, professional and intricate. Leo explains the supposed history behind it, stating that in fact, they'd been passing through a dragon’s stomach. Takumi isn't sure if he's ready to believe that yet.

Nonetheless, it doesn't take them long to pass through, and the splendour of the landmark is just as fleeting.

\-- -- -- -- --

“Wow...it seems dark here even in the day,” Takumi admits in wonder and slight apprehension. Beside him, Leo looks more at ease than usual.

“The Woods of the Forlorn are renowned for such. It's not as terrible as everyone makes it seem; I'm quite familiar with the place actually. Most people try to avoid it because it's easy to lose yourself, which should work in our favour if we don't want to be found.” Leo starts to lead them inside and through. Takumi closely watches his back and appreciates the subtle glint of hanging lamps that pour their timid glow onto the twirling trees, turning thema weak amber. When he’s close, the Hoshidan lets his fingers brush against the perishing bark, his hands brought back damp from the moss. There is some light. It’s grieving, faint and alone, and that's when Takumi truly realises why people steer away from here despite its infamy.

“Prince Leo?”

“Yes?”

“What is it that makes you so fond of this place?”

“Fond -- no I'm not fond of it. Certainly not. It's more...a feeling of basic appreciation than anything else. Similar, but not the same. I would not gain comfort from spending time here at length -- in fact, just like everyone else, I'd grow solemn eventually. The name is that way for a reason.”

“So you talk more of the potency of its atmosphere --”

“Exactly. There is a certain thrill to being here.” Leo makes a compelling point in that sense. It's hard not to pay close attention to his surroundings. They possess a sense of unparalleled vividity to them, transcending the ordinary in a way that's eerie but powerful.

Takumi lets the leaves crumple and crunch in his wake.

\-- -- -- -- --

Some more days of journeying finally bring them to a town, where Palace Macareth towers over in the distance short enough of the horizon to finally emerge into view.

“I hadn't considered this but, complete access to Macareth and its records would require me to disclose my status as prince,” Leo addresses, initiating a minor, minute-long debate over what they are to do next, and if finally coming away from hiding would somehow draw his siblings and retainers over, only to have them whisk him back to the castle. Takumi fears that the possibility may truly manifest itself, and that his identity too, will be compromised. In the end, they settle with risking their veiled status only while they search the palace. When done, their departure would be swift and quiet to deflect any attention.

Takumi feels uneasy at either outcome of success or failure. Something about both parting ways with Leo and also spending more time in his presence churns up a flare in his gut that doesn't bode well with him.It's like they've managed to achieve this fragile stalemate among them, with the tiniest flick-of-the-wrist gesture possessing the power to both cultivate and destroy it. Knowing himself and his blunders when regarding his affinity with other people, Takumi is sure that he'll somehow bring ruin to this slow growing bud of peace, before it can burst forth in radiant colour.

He's too engrossed in his thoughts to notice that Leo is speaking.

“...Elise had landed herself a hard scolding from my brother for playing with the medicines too much. She tried to conjure up all these strange elixirs and made a huge mess of it.” The Hoshidan springs back to coherency when the sound of Leo's reminiscent words finally sinks in and pulls apart his daze.

“I'm sorry what were you saying --”

“Ah you weren't -- it's nothing major, nevermind,” Leo cuts through, with a faraway look about him. Takumi feels that familiar sensation of disgrace twisting his gut into knots. It's definitely major -- whatever Leo had been speaking of while Takumi so rudely shut himself away as usual -- he heard the utterance of Elise’s name, he knows what she means to the Nohrian family.

_Say something, for crying out loud._

But he doesn't.

And the longer the following silence lingers, the heavier he feels. Takumi wonders, if he just buries himself in bad omens whenever he dares open his mouth, like he was born to steer the world away from him lest it fall into despair. It's hard to tell if Leo is still troubled by his actions when all he maintains is a disposition of indifference. The Hoshidan searches for some form of deviation from the prince beside him. There is none. Precisely because Leo is right by his side, and for some reason, wherever he looks, Takumi still finds him. Ever adrenaline-inducing yet somehow still calming at once -- he is unsure if he's encountered such an individual before.

They still walk for some time, and when encountering a small marketplace as the palace draws near, Leo chooses to take care of replenishing their food stock. He’s amusingly indiscreet in trying to sneak in the odd purchase of a tomatoamong supplies that are actually of use. Takumi strangely can't find it in him to chastise the blonde over it like he did in the last town on many, many occasions.

It doesn't take them long to reach their destination after that. Apprehension lingers in the air, as endless possibilities and unfortunate outcomes spring into the minds of both of them when they take the first step inside.

Then Takumi sees it -- a glimpse of someone he would gladly avoid. The rich, saturated violet of Camilla’s hair striking and powerful from the top of a long stairwell. She's occupied speaking with some noble, and Leo doesn't seem to have noticed as he starts to climb up.

She was there. She saw Takumi at the Coronation.

“Hey she -- that's -- isn't that your sister?” And then, the Nohrian stops dead in his tracks and sharply turns to him, then looks up and turns cold with dread.

“Oh gods, let’s go!” The next moments are a blur as they run back on themselves. Takumi spares a glance behind him just before he leaves the clearing they were in, and much to his dismay, he sees Camilla descending in their direction. She's noticed, and they were foolish to lower their guard here.

“I think she saw --”

“Then we move faster!”

“It's getting late; we should find someplace to hide -- you know how you get --”

“We’ll be cornered if we’re found. The greater the distance between us, the better.”

“But Leo --”

And then Leo turns to him, sharp gaze, more affronted and out of breath than usual.

“It's prince Leo. We're not -- we aren't…” and then he stops, unable to find any more words. For some reason, the prince's remark instils a spark of frustration within Takumi eliciting a ferocious glare. Suddenly, he finds himself caring less for this arrangement or mission of his; he just has to get away. He needs space.

“Fine then. You go your way, and I'll go mine,” Takumi declares, and splits from his companion, entering a different street entirely. Leo feebly calls after him, then halts, with his turbulent and uncertain gaze the last thing Takumi sees before he's out of sight at last.

\-- -- -- -- --

Leo doesn't move when his sister approaches with doggedness to her steps, fading as her face ignites with recognition. And soon, she's running towards him and his body is bundled in her arms, except he's frozen and unsure and Emil is gone and Leo may be brought back to the castle --

“You're -- oh thank goodness dear -- you're okay. We've missed you so much.” Camilla squeezes the air out of him in her grip. She releases and looks his way directly, anticipatory. Leo knows what must be done. Even if he's alone, he has to find a means of alleviating his burden before it passes to his siblings like an infectious disease.

“Camilla,” he starts, despite possessing no sense of direction. His heartbeat throbs in his forehead, making it ache like never before.

The shadows grow longer with the setting sun, casting a blanket of darkness overhead.

“Yes, darling. What's on your mind?”

“I can't come back home.” It hurts. To see the way Camilla flinches with a look of heartbreak and guilt like this situation was her fault.

“Did something bad happen to you at the castle? I'll show no mercy to anyone who dares harm my little brother.” It's there plain as the now fading daylight -- the shift of her expression to one more cutthroat. Leo recognises it as he recognises his palm; her protectiveness over others has never been something to be contested. Nonetheless, he has to ease her concerns before it's too late, though it's no simple affair.

“It isn't like that. Please, return home and let everyone know that I'm safe,” Leo pleads, almost desperate, but there's still scepticism in Camilla’s countenance.

“Only if you explain.” She pauses, breathes in like her composure will shatter any second. “Why you left us in the first place. Why you couldn't accompany me to king Ryoma’s coronation, and why when I returned -- when I returned…” His sister cannot finish, but it's evident what she's getting at. Leo wishes he knew what to say in this moment, but all he can do is swallow the slick acid in his throat.

“Please,” Camilla beseeches, and that's the last straw.

Finally he tells her, but doesn't notice the lingering presence of another person in one of the branching pathways just behind him.

\-- -- -- -- --

For once in his life, Leo finds himself feeling clueless.

He doesn't know why the room smells of old blood and flesh when he’s inside his own _home_ rather than the battlefield. He doesn't know why Camilla gasps and rushes forward, stumbling as if her soul has fallen onto the ground and burst into smithereens like a porcelain vase. But one thing is certain: Leo would rather have remained oblivious.

When his conscience finally reigns over the disturbing, foul atmosphere, he makes an apprehensive approach to Camilla’s side. Arriving, he wonders why he hadn't stepped backwards instead. He falls to the ground like his sister beside him, not caring if the drying blood stains his trousers the toxic hues of a red spider lily. Instead, he focuses entirely on the lifeless forms of Xander and Elise resting limply against the wall. The first thing he does when he truly sees, is turn aside and vomit, though he can't determine whether it's from the smell, horror or pain. His vision blurs with tears, and all he feels is the warmth of Camilla’s hand gingerly pressed to his back.

Leo doesn't know what could have transpired here, nor who's hand this was dealt by, but the first feeling of anger fixates itself on Corrin. Corrin, who left them for the enemy. Corrin, who if she had chosen differently, could have spared the lives of his brother and sister lying here, left in the castle to rot like they never even mattered.

Leo mutters words of denial, incomprehensible under his frantic breaths, but Camilla seems to understand as her hand moves shakily up and down his back. He clings to the dirtied fabric of his clothes until his knuckles turn white and lets himself scream. The shrill cries of despair echo in the room since it's rounded and wide -- a grim lament. Camilla takes him into her arms and turns his head away from the scene, tries to calm him when she's barely on the cusp of clarity herself.

“Stay strong for them Leo, like you always have,” she begs, then brings them to their feet and leaves the room with Leo in tow. He returns to placidity once he's outside. Too placid perhaps, now that everything appears vacant under his gaze. Camilla looks back at him, anguished and lost. Leo has never seen so much of himself in another until this moment.

They return to their quarters to finally retrieve the remaining scattered remnants of their bearings. It's hard to even remain in his own room without thoughts of his siblings plaguing his mind. A flame of hurt ignites, grows until it reaches his heart and burns. He's forcing back the tears, because some part of him refuses to acknowledge this as reality; he'll wake up tomorrow and there would be no war. Father would be healthy, his siblings would be at his side -- they'd be a family, whole and not broken. But the crisp sound of a knock on the door and emergence of his sister with puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks is a reality too hard to deny.

“How are you dear?” She aks, hoarsely.

“I don't know.” Camilla sits herself beside him, arm around his shoulders in a gesture intended to be comforting for the both of them.

“I wanted to tell you,” she begins, strained in her speech. “We’ll be visiting Hoshido for negotiations of peace -- and also, the high prince’s coronation.” Leo looks at her, and sees hesitance, as if there's more to be said.

“Anything else?”

“I can't stay here.”

The prince feels his eyes double in size, too taken aback to question her.

“After our visit to Hoshido, I'll be leaving the castle. I can't bear being where they were Leo. I can't. Everywhere I go, I see them.”

“And what of the throne? Who will --” Leo stops when he realises the implications of her words, her departure. She's still caught up in that high-strung view of him, like he can manage on his own in this weeping castle. As if, a prodigious child is even immune to the shackles of grief, and after losing his family entirely, is able to ascend the throne and rule his country with poise and professionalism. And he's about to protest, willing to beg on his knees for his sister to stay, but then she starts crying again, and his resolve crumbles until he's unsure of whether it ever existed in the first place.

“I'm sorry,” she sobs with her face in her sleeve.

“Don't be,” Leo tells her. “It's not your fault.” And it's true. It's never been her fault; she's been there for all three of them like the kind mother they always longed for. What Leo’s done for his siblings in comparison, is obsolete. He should have been there by their side in those final moments. Perhaps the outcome would have changed if he was.

Camilla sees herself out when her spirits are strong enough to fight back the tears. She thanks him with a last embrace, smiles bittersweet, then leaves. It's then, when the weight of the world comes down on Leo’s shoulders, freefalling and ruthless.

The realisation strikes him harder than a fork of lightning.

“I can't do this.”

He cradles his head in his hands.

“I can't become king,” Leo whispers to himself, overwhelmed.

Peering up through his fingers, he sees a wall ridden with old pictures drawn hastily in ink, that Elise had _insisted_ on him keeping displayed, much to his disgruntlement at the time. One of them, even if it's worn from age, sticks out like a sore thumb, and Leo feels compelled to remove the parchment from where it hangs and take it, so he does.

The hastily drawn figures of him and his family are a reminder of late nights spent with his siblings. Elise would doodle while he read. Camilla would braid Corrin's long cascading hair while Xander scolded them all for being too loud, then sending them away to bed in a huff. Leo learns in that moment, how driven he was by the energy they provided, despite denying it back then.

On his own, he could never seek that feeling anymore. Holding back his sorrow and desolation is no longer possible; he finally allows tears to truly fall, into the palms that are so tightly pressed to his face. There's no one here to comfort him -- but it's fine -- he's always been self-sufficient, and now is no different.

Leo loses track of time until he is calm again. His thoughts return with a biting vengeance, as does the denial and longing. To distract himself, he takes one of the books from his dresser and blows away the dust encasing its cover. It’s a diary. Torn and rusty. Supposedly, it belonged to a royal ancestor from generations before. Leo never could read it in the harsh fallout of recent events, but he had kept it aside with a bookmark placed around three quarters through for later. Turning to it, he sees a single page titled after his tome.

_‘Brynhildr.’_

Leo begins to read.

_‘A legendary spellbook that can be used to create and restore life.’_

He continues. What he sees turns him catatonic. Leo leaves his book at the mercy of the ground.

He could -- if he truly wants to --

he can bring them back.

When his retainers visit him, Leo thanks them dearly for their concern, then calmly sends Niles and Odin away with a message to his sister.

He hopes Camilla doesn't miss him too deeply at the coronation ceremony.

\-- -- -- -- --

If Takumi is aware of anything right now, it's that he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have witnessed a confession so deep. Even if this answers all his brother’s questions, no part of him wants to disclose them. He feels ashamed of himself and his kingdom. They doubted a country trying to manage the cruel aftermath of a war fuelled by bloodlust. And worse, is the realisation that all the Nohrian royals had truly been fighting for, was a chance to become one as a family again.

In that moment he sees Camilla break while Leo tries helplessly to piece her back together.

“Listen, Camilla -- _please_ I -- oof!” It's clear that the tightness of Camilla’s arms around Leo make breathing very difficult. “Hey...sister...please go easy on the grip…”

“Oh, sorry dear I just...I got a little bit carried away with myself there didn't I?” She sniffles, giving Leo a tiny smile. “I'm such an awful sister, leaving you to deal with a huge, scary burden on your own like that. I always...I always shied away from giving you the same attention the others got. You used to get in a little huff when I tried, so I assumed…”

“...that I didn't appreciate it? That's fair,” Leo finishes. “I assure you that I'm fine though. I don't want you to worry over me any longer -- take care of Xander and Elise at home for me.”

Camilla finally lets her shoulders sag in defeat. “If that's what you really wish. But I'm not letting you go on alone; I'll be sending Niles and Odin to the ports in a week. I'd like you to meet with them there.”

“Very well,” Leo sighs, knowing that his sister would not ease her conditions any further.

“I love you so much,” she says. “Come back home soon.”

“I'll do my best.” And with that, they say their farewells. Camilla departs albeit still with hesitance. When she's gone at last, Leo slumps to the ground against one of the copper-red brick walls, and that's when Takumi finally decides to enter the clearing into his line of sight. He wordlessly sits beside the Nohrian prince, who gives him a look of bewilderment in response.

“What are you --”

“I felt bad,” Takumi interjects. “For storming away and leaving you at the mercy of your sister, so I came back to apologise.”

“I see,” says Leo, unreadable. “Then that means you know.”

“I do.”

“Then why do you still linger around me? I gave you the greatest secret this country has to offer. Surely you have everything you need.” Takumi winces at his sharp tone, but he doesn't back down.

“I came to make you an offer. No conditions. I'll accompany you until we meet with the people your sister mentioned, then you can be free of me as you wish.” Leo calms at his firm look, though it’s clear that he initially had something further to say. They stand together in silent agreement, and head towards the palace again.

Knowing fully that they are in no rush, Takumi insists that they find a place of respite above all else. He can tell as Leo starts coughing more ferociously by the minute, that the prince is in no state to rigorously rummage through years of medical records. The Hoshidan also strongly disapproves of staying up late to do that when their day has been so laborious already.

When they arrive, Leo informs the guards of his royal status, granting them access to a rather extravagant set of guest chambers. The pair of them sleep separately this time, and Takumi is unable to rest his eyes for ages, feeling unnerved under such lavish and frivolous sheets that must have cost a fortune. He wonders, if by moving too much in his sleep he'll somehow manage to knock the ornate china vase at his bedside to the ground.

“Is there a reason that your higher-ups have to sleep in such decorated yet uncomfortable conditions?”

Leo laughs at his comment over breakfast the next morning. Takumi takes a moment to appreciate that the prince is far easier to get along with when he's smiling. “You know how it is: the mark of a corrupted feudal system that this country has been at the mercy of for years.”

“...and in those systems, flaunting one’s wealth undoubtedly outweighs comfort and practicality,” Takumi adds thoughtfully, lips upturned.

“Not bad.” Leo's scoff is an amused one. He's still maintaining a rather uplifted disposition that the Hoshidan has seldom witnessed before. It suits him, Takumi thinks -- alongside the dim morning glow caused by sunbeams obscured by the thick clouds -- it's not too gaudy or blinding, casting thin wisps of light through the stained glass windows. They fall against Leo's hair in an iridescent web of colour, heightening that air of regality that the Nohrian prince always liked to have about him.

The rest of their day is spent searching the archives up and down for any records of use. Asking the attendant doesn't yield any favourable results either. By this point, Takumi can see the worry and growing hopelessness beginning to write itself in Leo's expression. It disappears momentarily, with curiosity falling in its place.

“The Hoshidan army -- they stayed here during the war. Why?” Takumi's face blanches when he hears it, as the words fall too near the truth. There's no doubt that this document is what outlines the details of his sickness -- the very sickness that cost him his pride and position beside his siblings -- particularly Azura who they'd lost in those final moments. Although the more he considers Leo's despair at losing Xander and Elise ultimately to Hoshido, the more Takumi wonders if his absence was such a devastating thing after all.

Leo doesn't say anything more after that, merely pondering the contents of the transcripts himself. When he puts them away, there's a folorness to his actions that Takumi cannot understand.

_“If we weren't at war, perhaps the two of you could get along.”_

The echo of such familiar words makes him sick. He's heard and denied them too often to bear, knowing that something so ideal would never be possible at a time like this. It's then that Takumi understands, if Leo had ever been told anything similar, he wouldn't take so kindly to it either.

Suddenly the wistful look about the prince can be read clearer than ever.

\-- -- -- -- --

Strangely, Takumi feels that learning more about Leo has managed to disintegrate the abrasive barrier between them. He doesn't seem so adverse to being in Leo’s company, perhaps even finding himself looking forward to it when he awakens every morning.

Their conversations are no longer so restrained on their journey to the ports. Takumi shares more of himself without compromising his guise, while Leo is a lot more expressive and carefree when he speaks. The prince almost seems liberated, if it wasn't for the nagging sense of urgency at the rear of their minds, growing as his curse became more unforgiving with its reprisal every night.

“If you don't mind me asking, why do you speak of the same sister so much?” Leo inquires with regards to Azura.

“She died not too long ago; talking about her helps me pretend that she's still here perhaps...or something like that,” Takumi inhales, brimming with emotion. “I acted harshly towards her for much of the time we spent together, and it wasn't until shortly before she died that I had started to really trust her.”

Leo doesn’t look at him pitifully, but with a degree of understanding that’s entirely refreshing to see. “Let me guess...you've been given more empty condolences than necessary.”

“Yeah. I know it's coming from the right place but that doesn't make me resent it any less.”

“Then I won't give you mine. Though you should know that loss can provide an incentive to re-evaluate how you approach the rest of your loved-ones...if you haven't already that is.”

“I hate that you're not wrong,” Takumi smiles graciously for once. He feels like he’s choking on the near-imminent sob that wells up, but does a near perfect job of restraining it in his cluttered chest in the nick of time.

“Being correct is what I do best; they don't call me the wisest in all of Nohr for nothing,” Leo adds with a playful smirk.

“Wow, is your ego always that overblown?”

“I'm not being egotistical -- just honest.”

Takumi jostles the prince with his shoulder and a chuckle as they walk. Leo grabs Takumi’s cape for support as he loses balance, and suddenly they're both at one with the ground, covered in dirt and chortling loud enough for the world to hear.

When he calms, the Hoshidan points out, “your boots are caked in mud by the way.”

“Oh that's entirely on you, who I'll have wash them off by hand at the nearest body of water.”

Takumi rolls his eyes. Looking up, he swears he can see the clouds make way for the sun as it emerges plainly into view.


	5. Euphorbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not updating this in ages. I haven't even come close to falling out of love with these two and i still have so much i want to write for them but the past few months have been...weird in terms of trying to find the time and headspace to update. To make up for it i'm uploading this chapter and the last two all at once (triple update??? wrow). I'm sceptical about the plot and pacing but nonetheless i still hope you enjoy reading this!! Thank you for waiting

The port town of Dia appears remarkably tranquil despite the solemn overcast hanging above. The port itself is lined with boats of all shapes and sizes, with fishers and traders alike hefting their cargo onboard in heavy wooden crates that seem to stack nearly a mile high. The waters are thankfully calm, maintaining a neutral blue-green hue under the eclipsed daylight. 

Leo is pensive at this time -- it's nothing out of the ordinary, but seeing the look on his face piques Takumi's interest. “Before...back in the trading town...you mentioned your late sister being the one who possessed knowledge of curses.”

“Correct,” Takumi responds neutrally.

“This may come across as awfully tactless of me but...I was wondering how I’d consult her about a potential remedy if she isn't here to advise me.”

“You still can. She kept many journals.”

“What about the things she told you personally?”

“It was a while back...so my recollection is awfully faint.” He treads carefully with his next words. “She did speak of a cursed songstress once.” 

“Really?” 

“The tale had a tragic end, and it seemed to cause my sister great pain to tell it.” And for a moment, Leo's hopes nearly appear to shatter against the stone paved ground at their feet. “Though...the songstress never sought a cure.” Takumi doesn't really know if there’s truth in the last part, but he clings onto a fine thread of optimism just as Leo does. 

A part of him scares at the prospect of eventually revealing his true nature to the prince, even if it's inevitable no matter how he wishes to perceive it. He's tired of lying -- but there's a clove of cowardice and doubt within that holds him back. 

The next available ship to Hoshido arrives before the evening, and following them on board is a man who looks upon Leo with familiarity. Takumi watches Leo's face brighten with recognition. 

“Emil, I’d like to introduce you to my retainer, Niles,” Leo says with a hint of pride that the Hoshidan can relate to; Takumi is certain that he'd present Hinata or Oboro in a likewise manner. Niles stares with scrutiny in Takumi's direction, and it's like his façade has crumbled instantaneously under the retainer’s cynical gaze.

“It's very nice to meet you,” he lilts, refusing to break eye contact. He only relents to address Leo once again. “Lord Leo, I apologise for Odin’s absence. We've searched up and down for him.”

“I don't understand,” the prince says with scepticism. “Why would there be a need to search for him?”

“Odin has vanished. As have Selena and Laslow; they are nowhere to be found.” 

“I see.” It’s probably the plainest that Leo has spoken before. Takumi can see the stark quivering of his dark irises even from a distance. “We still -- we still have to move forward,” Leo adds in an attempt to seem resolute.

“It’s been so long since I've seen you and my greeting is one bearing dry news. Maybe a change in subject will turn that frown upside down,” Niles suggests with a hand to Leo's shoulder before shifting his focus back to a growingly nervous Takumi. “But first, let’s make ourselves comfortable onboard; this ship is scheduled to leave soon.” 

Leo starts moving ahead slowly, with his retainer flanking him on the left. There's dissonance in how they appear -- how they walk taking such weary steps. Takumi doesn't need to have met Odin to know that he was valued at Leo’s now vacant right side. 

Thinking of Leo's retainers, and an arrangement made under the shadows of Macareth, the Hoshidan freezes in his tracks with a realisation.

“Aren't you coming?” Leo asks with bafflement as he turns back.

“Now that you've met with...Niles, there is no need for me -- that was our agreement, remember?” Hesitantly, the prince retreats in Takumi's direction. Niles watches them from ahead with interest. 

“I remember it quite clearly, yes. But you're wrong in saying I have no need for you; you're important as someone with a greater understanding of Hoshido and...as a friend.” It's the first time either of them have vocalised it. Admittedly, Takumi had noted a strange unexpected affinity growing between them in their more recent travels. “Unless you don't feel the same -- then you are free to leave as you wish.”

“O-oh what of course I do -- feel the same that is,” he flusters, and the way that Niles is staring upon them with a suggestive gleam in his eye only agitates the growth of roses beneath Takumi's skin. The colour of crimson burns in his cheeks, but Takumi pays it no mind choosing to focus the elated feeling of Leo acknowledging him as a friend instead. To little effect of course. It's trivial for sure, but there's something about Leo's companionship that makes it so treasurable. “If you want me to stay, then I'll do so gladly.” 

“Good,” Leo concludes with a rare smile, then falling back into step next to Niles. The ivory-haired retainer has an air of impression about him, though Takumi doesn’t want to know what sort of deductions he’s surmising in his head. 

 

\-- -- -- -- -- 

 

By now, night has crept over the horizon and engulfed the skies in the soft glow of a full moon. It's calm, but Leo feels the opposite as he hobbles from inside the cabins to the outer deck. Through his pain, he’s surprised to see Emil there looking anything but at peace. Leo sits beside him with an agonised grunt, attracting Emil’s attention with powerful immediacy. 

“What -- what are you doing here?” The traveller asks, restless. 

“C-couldn't sleep,” Leo rasps, drawing over his hood when the winds tousle his hair in a way that disturbs his vision. Emil is more sparingly dressed in just a tunic and cropped trousers, hands and arms trembling from where they are wound around his knees. 

“So we’re in the same boat then,” he jests with a feeble smile. In spite of the heaviness he feels, Leo narrows his eyes in response. “Hey don't look at me that way -- I'm trying.” After a moment of retrospection, the small glint in Emil’s expression fades to almost black in the dark. Leo wonders if the traveller is open to sharing his thoughts -- if it's appropriate to ask for them. 

And though it's rare, for once he decides to defy the rational part of him demanding that he holds back. “What kept you awake?” He asks, managing to retain some clarity in his voice. 

“My dreams.” Leo doesn't expect him to continue. “I always dream of loss. Sometimes it's real -- others are of people who are still here. You'd think that by now, I'd have gotten used to it with how often they occur but tonight -- tonight I…” 

“What?” The Nohrian urges. Emil waits for Leo's coughs to subside before beginning again. 

“I dreamt of you.” Leo can feel the intensity of Emil’s gaze as the words painstakingly roll off his tongue like dripping blood from a fresh wound. “You were  _ gone  _ right before my eyes and I -- I thought I could simply be over it and get back to sleep but…”

With bated breath, he waits for Emil to finish.

“There was this harsh sense of  _ reality  _ to it that I've only seen in dreams of my mother...and I realised that it could actually  _ happen _ , you know?”

Leo's words are imprisoned where they catch in his throat. He expects a silence to fall between them.

“Prince Leo?” The address catches Leo off guard.

“Just Leo is fine.” And this time it's Emil’s turn to startle, but it’s not long before he deflates again. 

“What if we don't make it? Or if Hoshido doesn't have what we're looking for -- or if I can't even bring you there in time --”

“There's no sense dwelling on it,” Leo tries to reassure even if he's doubtful himself. His instincts draw him closer to Emil with weak, shaky movements. “This is usually something that one of my sisters would do but...” He's not sure what direction this is intended to take, but Leo decides to follow his gut nonetheless. “Here.” And though they're throbbing and trembling, Leo's arms wind loosely around the traveller’s body. 

He feels Emil’s hands fall gracefully on his back overflowing with energy. “Thank you,” Emil says, voice cracked. “You're not straining yourself too greatly are you?” 

When Leo considers it, he finds that the toll on his body isn't so damning. “No...I feel strangely...refreshed.” 

“Oh come on, that's too saccharine even by your standards.” 

“No --  _ gods  _ \-- I meant it in a literal sense.” He pulls away, but still holds the traveller at arms length by his shoulders. “I hadn't considered this as a possibility.”

“What?” 

“ _ You  _ being the cure.” Emil appears as if he's seen a ghost, mouth agape and eyes aglow with bewilderment. Every ounce of him is disbelieving, from head to toe with his body quivering where it's still held by Leo's hands near his nape. 

“I find that very hard to believe. It could merely be a coincidence -- and besides, there's nothing astounding enough about me to do something like that.” 

“I suppose we’ll only truly know if we investigate further.” 

“Wait -- what are you implying?” 

Leo doesn't know. He should -- knowing is what he excels at -- yet here he is more clueless than ever. 

In the faint and nearly extinguished light, Leo doesn't notice the deepened colour in Emil’s cheeks and welcomes the veil it casts over his own embarrassment. 

“It's nothing -- I was just thinking too brashly is all.” Ignoring the rising pain in his legs and chest, Leo stands. “I'm sorry to bother you with my burdens when you're dealing with your own. I should get some rest now if I can.” And he's about to leave, but something catches his cape. Turning around, Leo sees Emil grasping the sable material of his cape with a look of remorse about him. 

“Don't apologise --  _ please  _ \-- it was my fault for not taking you seriously.” 

At that, the prince laughs. A lot has changed between them since their first meeting. They still hurl the occasional snarky remark in the other’s direction of course, but none of them are scathing in the way that they are uttered. Leo never thought that he'd find such a valued companion on an impromptu journey like this one. 

“What — what’s so funny? Am I missing something here?” Emil questions, drawing in his eyebrows with bafflement.

“I was just thinking how strange it was that I'd come to trust someone I met so spontaneously. You'd think that I would be more cautious given these circumstances.” 

“Don't do that.” Emil's countenance turns abruptly grave.

“Do what?” 

“Trust me. You can't do that.” He's almost panicked as he says it -- no  _ pleads  _ it. “There's a lot that I don't have the courage to tell you right now; I'm not who you think I am.” 

Leo looks at him: a Hoshidan traveller with a Nohrian name journeying supposedly without purpose. Or perhaps there is one that he has yet to hear of, but Emil never seemed open to sharing it.

In fact, from the moment they met, Leo's mind had been plagued by one poignant question.

“Just who are you, really?” Emil bristles, looking positively mortified when he hears those words. 

“I can't say.” 

“I know but --”

“ _ I can't tell you _ .” Emil says with such fervency that Leo flinches. “When I find the courage to, I will -- I can promise that at least.” And with a silent apology, the traveller dismisses himself ridden by a look of self loathing that's made more poignant by the way the hairs on his fringe overhang with disgrace. Emil glances back one last time in turmoil, then disappears into the cabins that lie at the rear of the boat. 

When he's gone, Leo's pain returns with such unbearable rage that he stumbles to his hands and knees. The air eludes him as if it were a petrified ghost, and he's surprised it's possible to remain conscious on such short, strained and hasty breaths. There's a stinging sensation brewing at the foot of his left arm, which upon scrutiny Leo finds to be the fault of thorny vines coiling around his skin. They crawl hungrily, only ceasing in their onslaught at Leo's writhing neck. It's never been so severe as this before; the worst of it only occurs when he dares use magic.

Leo defies any instinct to cry for help. This predicament of his was no other’s business -- it should have never been. He shouldn't have pleaded for Emil’s help the way he did on the night of their first meeting, nor let the boy become so deeply ingrained in his affairs. Leo knows very well by now that these consequences are his to suffer alone. 

But despite everything, one frantic thought still shines through his cluttered mind.

_ I don't have much time left. _

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Leo greets his companions the next morning with bleary eyes weighed down by dark bags. Emil's appearance practically mirrors his own when he's spotted sauntering onto the deck. His smile is one plastered on thick but adamantly false. It's enough for Niles to conjure a remark when he greets them, seeming more well rested.

“It seems I missed quite the  _ passionate  _ evening. What a shame.” 

“I don't think ‘passionate’ is an appropriate term for it, Niles.” 

“Ah, my apologies -- I'm understating it aren't I?”

“No you’re overstating -- oh gods you're making fun of me, aren't you?” 

“I wouldn't dream of it milord.” The way Niles is so seamlessly able to initiate this familiar repartee between them is refreshing to say the least. Leo certainly welcomes his presence, but the thought of having to depict his ailments to the man is debilitating. He knows that his retainer would face devastation just as Camilla did, all while playing it off with some offhand quip to lighten the mood. 

“Emil, was it?” Niles starts, looking at the half-asleep Hoshidan traveller with such piercing intent that Emil startles wide awake. “There was something I wanted to ask you as a fellow archer. It's about your bow actually.” 

“Very well. Shoot.” Leo carefully watches Emil's mannerisms from the way he licks and bites his lower lip to how he toys with the stray strands of his hair. 

“You see, I was wondering how you'd find something that looks so...divine. This bow is really one of a kind.” The way Niles paces around the Hoshidan so interrogatively is already disconcerting to watch, and a part of Leo wonders if he should intervene. Then again, the retainer may have caught something that the prince had overseen himself. 

Leo's curiosity gets the better of him, so he remains shamefully silent feigning ignorance, even if he isn't the type to act that way.

“Where did you get it?” 

“It was a gift,” Emil replies with restraint. 

“To receive a gift like this...you're no ordinary traveller.” Niles’ demeanour changes from playful to near merciless. It's not an unfamiliar sight. He follows Emil’s gaze as it averts, fraught. “Listen, I'll cut to the chase: I don't trust you. And though my liege may think otherwise, he won't prevent me from keeping an eye on you either.” 

“Alright.” The traveller swallows and takes a defensive step back. 

“Oh my, what a frightened expression you have -- you should see the look on your face. There’s no need to worry so much; I'll leave you alone so long as Lord Leo doesn't come to any harm.” 

Niles’ words certainly have alarm bells blaring in Leo's mind. Leo remembers the previous night, and how even the very traveller before him insisted that there was much to doubt about him. His heart sinks to his stomach in some unfamiliar, twisted dread, as he wonders how much of what they experienced together may have been artificial -- from their lengthy talks during the day to the embrace they shared beneath the stars. By this point, Leo cares little for who Emil truly is, rather wishing that he hadn't poured out nearly all of himself in vain. And in retrospect, it was foolish to be so abnormally open with someone he knew little of, but a part of him understood very well that there was more to this dynamic between them than common sense.

Leo looks at Emil, finding that the traveller is staring right back with intense and saturated distress. He's about to ask what's wrong but Emil excuses himself first.

“I don't feel so good; just give me for a moment.” And then he's gone with a palm to his mouth before Leo can reach for him. 

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

The remainder of their journey to Hoshido is tamer than it started, much to Takumi's relief. He's grateful that Leo didn't confront him following his rather erratic behaviour on the first night, but a part of him regrets how troubled the prince seemed ever since then. Takumi tries to bury the rueful feeling as far as he can when Hoshido breaks through the horizon in plain, breathtaking view. It's not the sight of his country that warms him, but rather the amusing spectacle of Leo disdainfully clutching his hood over himself for cover. 

“Is it always so unbearably bright and hot as this?” 

And when Takumi truly considers the question, he picks up a strangeness in how harsh the heat is. But it's not as if it's never been this warm before -- just not like this in the months approaching winter. 

“It depends I guess.”

“If we're going by the theory that the mood of a country’s royals influence its weather then...I'm sure King Ryoma, Princess Hinoka and Sakura, and Prince…Prince Takumi -- I'm sure they're well.” 

Takumi doesn't find it in him to agree. It's the first time hearing his name truly spoken on Leo's tongue. Thinking about it makes his stomach churn. 

“You hesitated,” he blurts. 

“Oh I did -- how transparent of me. It's just that I've never met him in person, only heard of him. I was told many times that we'd get along well...and I'd like to think that it’s true.”

_ It is _ , Takumi thinks to himself. He can't help but smile ever so slightly. And for the first time, he doesn't feel so disconcerted when confronted with the truth. 

And he says with almost utmost confidence, “Perhaps you'll meet him; we are headed for the Hoshidan capital after all.” 

“I've been worrying about that actually. I’m well aware that this nation views Nohr sourly. Would it really be wise to bring me to the capital?” 

“You'll be fine,” Takumi reassures. The words are arguably flippant and light as they're spoken, but Leo's shoulders relax hearing them nonetheless. 

But truly, Takumi is the one ridden with doubt and scepticism. Stepping onto Hoshidan grounds at last does not make him feel the relief he should, and his feet feel like iron weights holding him back. The ports here are emptier where there's no town to surround them, but it isn't hard to come by the occasional vendor or transport. Leo lowers his hood in awe of what he sees: a verdant expanse stretching for miles into and beyond the horizon. 

“Where to next?” He asks, nearly breathless. Takumi feels bittersweet seeing Leo practically drop his jaw in blatant disbelief. To Nohr, a prospering land had never been more than a seductive mirage, with no one truly leaving their wilting home country unless seeking the spoils of war. 

“It depends. Is there anywhere else you wish to go before we arrive at the capital?” 

He watches Leo consider for a moment, spirits rising then falling in an instant. “I...no -- I don't have long.” Niles steps ahead of them then looks back. Takumi doesn't think he could ever grow accustomed to his watchful stare.

“What is the quickest way to the capital? Surely it'll take too long to go by foot.” Realising that the retainer’s question was in no way too invasive, he releases a breath he was never aware he'd been holding. 

In the distance just slightly to the west, is a small cluster of stables and carriages. “Follow me.”

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Leo and Niles at last follow Takumi onto the carriage after what seems a long and solemn conversation. 

“You told him?” Takumi asks in the lowest whisper as Leo passes in front of him. 

“Yes.” The prince hangs his head low as he sits down. Niles rests opposite them with a faraway look, but he does a flawless job of not being visibly upset. In fact, if not for both parties avoiding eye contact, Takumi would have been in doubt of whether anything was truly amiss between them. 

He feels a sudden, ambiguous sensation envelop his fingertips and looks down to see that it's the fault of none other than Leo's hand beside his own. And as he's overcome with an overwhelming sense of impulse, Takumi interlaces their fingers. He nearly pulls back his hand when Leo stares at him with surprise overlaying his expression.

“It's fine; I don't mind,” Leo reassures.

“O-oh -- alright.” With foreign heat rising to his cheeks, Takumi turns aside and tries to focus on  _ anything  _ besides his now erratic heartbeat. Thankfully, there's a light breeze coming through as the carriage starts; Takumi is more attentive to how it greets him amiably with a kiss to each cheek until he's thinking of Leo  _ again _ . Now a depiction of Leo's lips pressing soft against his skin is what sticks in his mind. Drly, Takumi congratulates himself for not even being able to remain distracted a full minute. He questions why it should bother him, then realises that he doesn't want an answer. 

“Niles,” Leo starts eventually but with great uncertainty. “I really am sorry that I kept this from you for so long.” 

“Milord, there is no need for you to apologise. But as someone skilled in the art of secrecy I'll have you know that you're remarkably terrible at it.” Takumi watches Leo's expression change to one of light affrontment. “Oh don't be like that; the way you try is very adorable.” 

Leo turns from put out to exasperated in an instant rubbing his temples. He sighs in a way that is all too familiar, but welcome in its endearment. “What am I to do with you, Niles?” Takumi is unable to suppress the low chuckle in his throat, trying to dampen the sound of it by laughing into his fist. His growing mirth is only roused by the betrayed look Leo sends him from the side. “Correction: what am I to do with you  _ both _ ?” 

The more time Takumi spends in Niles’ presence, the more he welcomes it. He's certainly caught by surprise, realising that the retainer’s company is in fact enjoyable outside of the occasions where he’s acting so dubiously. Unfortunately, it's evident that Niles harbours no trust towards him, and no such familiarity grows with the time they spend together on their journey either. A part of Takumi does feel disappointment, but he also understands that the scepticism isn't unwarranted.

It's hard to watch Leo's condition grow more powerful in its lust for blood, and Niles being there doesn't make it any easier. Takumi feels his heart strain watching the stricken expressions that dawn upon a man who had established himself as being familiar with more calloused dealings than most. 

The alarm bells finally start to ring when Leo starts coughing profusely into his hand. It's not the action itself that's petrifying, but rather the timing instead: broad daylight under the glaring sun. 

“Are you alright?” Takumi asks the obvious, and he's aware of it too. But a part of him dearly seeks reassurance, hoping that it'll inhibit the growing feeling of terror that almost debilitates him. 

“Just...fine,” Leo answers in a rare moment of calm before he's coughing again. Takumi watches as the prince eventually pulls away his hand, and notices how there's a pool of crimson burning into it like a damned brand. There's more blood seeping from the corner of Leo's lips. Takumi reaches over instinctively to clear it away with a small cloth. Just as he draws his hand back, Leo grasps onto it like it's the last fine thread of life that sustains him. Half breathless and half petrified, Takumi doesn't budge. 

Perhaps it's not the wisest time to meet Niles’ gaze from across them. Through concern it's not hard to find a certain suggestiveness underlied in his features even if it's faint, and a tad lukewarm. When Takumi frowns, Niles shrugs his shoulders, playing the fool. 

“How are you holding up?”

“Better,” Leo replies. “I really think...I was correct in my speculations…” he looks directly into Takumi's eyes with heart-wrenching compassion. “Thank you.” 

_ I'm undeserving of your thanks. _

Takumi looks into the distance, searching far away beyond the golden green horizon -- anywhere but where he is right now. He wonders if the path of a coward could ever lead to fortune. “You're welcome.” 

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

When the carriage next draws to a halt, Takumi is painfully aware of their whereabouts. The Hoshidan capital’s borders are what greets him, bearing the painful reminder that he still has yet to tell Leo the truth. The prince in question clambers out beside him in more optimistic spirits.

“If we had more time, I would have shown you more of this country,” Takumi says when they're all in the open. 

“You still could. Perhaps when things are calmer.”

“Yeah, sometime in the future...I definitely will.” A future for them seems nothing more than wishful thinking to the Hoshidan prince, but the naïve part of him treasures his promise, even if it may be inevitably lost. 

“I'll hold you to it,” Leo says with a hint of wistfulness. “Where do we go from here?” 

Takumi understands that it's truly now or never. Once they enter the city and draw closer to his home, he’ll no longer be able to hide behind this fragile facade of his. 

He takes in an anticipating breath, bracing for the worst.

“There's something I have to tell you first --”

“ _ Lord Takumi!” _

And the worst comes to him. 

The voices of his retainers from behind would usually make him feel elated beyond belief. They emerge into view either side of him beaming like the afternoon sun.

Takumi wishes he had never so rashly looked Leo in the eye.

“What...what is the meaning of this?”    
  



	6. Goldenseal

Leo had no idea it was possible to cycle through so many emotions in the space of a split-second until now. But ultimately, he ends at fury, hurt -- betrayal -- it's impossible to define. A part of him is almost disbelieving, until he sees Niles connecting the dots and coming to a twisted epiphany beside him. 

“What...what is the meaning of this?” He almost hisses, trying to ignore the constant throbbing pain manifesting in his head. 

Emil -- no  _ Prince Takumi _ calmly dismisses what seems to be his retainers and waits for them to step aside. In his impulse-driven haze, Leo finds the Hoshidan’s regretful expression to be abnormal. He had anticipated malice and sick triumph above all else. 

“I did intend to tell you.” 

“ _ When?  _ At the castle where I'd be at the mercy of you and the rest of your family? You never had any intention to help me from the start.” Leo's head spins inexorably. “I  _ trusted  _ you -- gods I told you  _ everything  _ \--” 

“And what you told me will be kept in confidence.” A feeble response at best.

“I've never heard something more nonsensical in my life. How could you expect me to believe you now? You're certainly bold, Prince Takumi,” Leo doesn't recall ever using such a frost-laden tone in a long time. In all honesty, his recent travels had perhaps turned him softer than he'd have liked. “I was a fool to put my faith in you from the start.” 

Takumi is silent. 

“Niles.” 

“Yes Milord.” Leo returns to the carriage with Niles following closely behind. He forces himself not to look back. Takumi neither calls nor protests. 

“Take us away from here.” Today the pain is perhaps worse than ever before, but Leo deploys every inch of his willpower to suppress it. 

“I can't say I'm surprised,” Niles starts after a long period of solemn silence. “He had my suspicions roused from the start.” 

“But you didn't do anything.” 

“You know that I'm never one to doubt your judgement. It takes a lot for you to allow someone to be so involved in your personal space the way that he was. And perhaps it was wrong of me not to intervene but-” 

“What are you implying?” 

“I hate to tell you something that you don't want to hear.” Niles lets out a sigh. “But I’m saying that you fell for him.” 

Leo's heartbeat rings in his ears, though he can't distinguish whether it's the fault of Niles’ words or something else. But the more he considers it, the stronger he feels the same deafening cries beckon to him -- call for his demise with a million thundering, thumping roars that split his head wide open. 

Leo sets that dilemma aside when he feels his vision start to blur and bends over clutching his stomach. There's a lot of blood pooling at his feet as he coughs. It’s never been so much as this. He can't deny the pain he feels any longer.

The last thing Leo hears before consciousness eludes him is Niles’ desperate cry.

“ _ Take us back! _ ”

 

\-- -- -- -- -- 

 

“Lord Takumi it's good to have you back; I'm glad you're safe!” Hinata and Oboro run towards him with all the obliviousness in the world. Takumi musters a small smile; he still is happy to see them. “We watched the borders, eagerly awaiting your return.”

“What were you doing in the company of Nohrians? Did they hurt you at all?” The familiar look of distaste briefly graces Oboro’s expression but fades into concern at Takumi’s lack of enthusiasm or response. “Lord Takumi?” 

“I was wrong to accept my brother’s mission -- and it was wrong of him to issue it,” Takumi says, more to himself above all else. “We should head back. I'm sure they're waiting to hear from me.” Every step he takes towards his home is heavier than the last. Thinking of Leo makes him more distraught beyond belief. Takumi worries about what will befall the prince as he attempts to return to Nohr; it’s evident that he was severely unwell in the moments leading up to when they parted. Takumi tries not to think of the worst. 

Looking up, the Hoshidan prince sees sagging rainclouds taint a sky of immaculate blue. 

“Welcome home.” The greeting is lost on him when he finally returns. Takumi wonders if it's relief that he sees in Ryoma's expression, but he chooses not to reach. “It's a shame you had to return in such poor weather,” Ryoma says with a rare chuckle. The stress lines on his forehead ease a little, and Takumi is for once able to see beyond the title of king and find his brother once more. Even with the gracious fortune of being surrounded by family, ruling a kingdom had clearly taken its toll on Ryoma. Takumi hates to think of what would have happened to Leo should he have ascended the throne and beared the responsibilities of the late King Garon on his shoulders. He'd seen for himself what the dire costs of rebuilding Nohr would yield. 

“I shouldn't have gone,” he blurts. “I should've never…”

Takumi doesn't realise he's crying until pools of tears misshape his vision into blurred wisps of colour. His sisters enter the room in that moment but they can't be heard. There's a strong, apprehensive silence among them until Ryoma lays a hand on Takumi's shoulder and tries to pull apart the tightly wound threads of tension between them.

“I'm sorry,” he says, calm but restrained. “We’ll leave you some time to rest before we talk. Whatever happened must have overwhelmed you; It’s no surprise that you're tired.”

_ That's not it _ .

“Yes, brother.” Takumi leaves unable to protest and heads for his chambers. His retainers are nowhere to be found. Neither Ryoma, Sakura or Hinoka try to follow him. But surprisingly, Corrin steps into his path. She's always been wary of intervening when it comes to him -- except this time, there's no sight of discomfort or ambivalence. Takumi prefers that those feelings be discarded. If it meant that she'd no longer handle him with baby gloves, or act as if she were treading among brittle eggshells like so many others did for his entire life, he would welcome the most blunt of criticisms. No matter how out-of-character or rare they may be.

“Enough. I know you've just returned but...” she begs, looking upon Takumi with guilt and shame. “Please, speak your mind; you suffered years in silence because of me. I won't allow my actions to continue hurting people this way.” 

“Sister that's not --”

“No  _ listen _ , please. My choices...my influence ruined so many people. I can't even look Camilla and Leo in the eye after what I did to them. The least -- the least I can do is to make amends here.” 

Takumi looks towards a girl with the blood of her family flowing like tempestuous rivers on her hands. She seems different -- unwell. The naïve, youthful glow in her eyes is vacant, replaced with deep bags and tear-stained cheeks. Gazing out into the courtyard Takumi sees the pouring rain, hears thunder as it splits the skies into tiny morsels and then looks back to his family. 

Hinoka finally speaks. It's the first time Takumi's heard her voice in a while. “Takumi, let us help you.” He hates it. The taste of salt in his mouth, the same pitying expression plastered over his loved ones like thick cement. He hates the fact that while he stands here feeling sorry for himself, Leo could be facing his death with Niles only able to observe the process as it unfurls with tragic morbidity. 

For once, Takumi lets his feelings spill unbidden to the ground. “Nohr is innocent,” he begins with words that his past self wouldn't have even considered. “The royal family is in ruin -- we were wrong to suspect them after a war that had wrung them dry.” Takumi remembers how the gaze Leo cast over his own country was one of despair and longing. Hoshido had truly been indulging in such witless, self-righteous and ignorant bliss as the Nohrians were to repent the sins of a broken king. “I never truly knew what had taken place in your battles after you left me to recover from my illness at Macareth, but I  _ learned _ .” And he had never come to learn so much in such a short time. Leo taught him so much of his own will, despite his suffering.

Takumi pauses to reel in the sentiment that overwhelms him.

“I met Prince Leo.” He exhales in shaky breaths and looks toward Corrin. “You were right to say that we would have made good friends. We became close as I travelled, but I lied to him, only making everything worse, and now...I can't say why or how  _ exactly  _ we met; I swore not to.” 

Ryoma is solemn with remorse. “Takumi I'm --”

The apology dies on Ryoma's tongue in an instant, as a large pair of red double doors are flung crudely open to reveal a single person. 

“Lord Takumi -- it’s the Nohrians you were with at the border! One of them is calling for you,” Hinata cries short of breath and in slight frenzy. “He’s very persistent.” In an instant, Takumi casts aside his sorrows and follows him almost sprinting outside to the castle entrance, ignoring the confused cries of his family members as they call out to him. Niles stands with Oboro near the carriage in rather frantic and heated conversation. At the sight of Takumi the retainer silences and calms a little, but there is still desperation leaking from every trembling ounce of his body. 

“Lord Leo he's...there's very little I can do -- please --” 

“I’ll do what I can,” Takumi says without the slightest ounce of hesitation. Looking into the carriage he sees Leo void of any consciousness and surrounded by a rippling blanket of scarlet. Takumi only knows that he's alive by the way his face is scrunched in pure agony. The sight makes him sick to his stomach, but nonetheless, he removes Leo from the carriage not even batting an eyelid.

“You definitely owe me for all the occasions I’ve been obliged to carry your unconscious ass by the way. So all I ask of you is that you stay alive.” Takumi knows that he's talking only to himself, but it's all he has as a source of solace, and right now he's willing to take all he can get. As he moves, he can't help the wetness in his cheeks as it continues to emerge, fresh and burning like a newborn flare. Takumi lets memory direct him towards the apothecary -- a place he frequented in times of training, where he'd receive a strong scolding for his recklessness every time. He never took those chastising words to heart, always making a return with yet another scrape or bruise.

Corrin calls his name across the wide open halls -- a surreal echo breaking the perturbed silence. She runs to him as fast as her sandals will allow.

“This...Leo...but how?” Corrin almost appears anarchic with how haphazardly her eyes flicker from left to right, trying to comprehend the sight before her. When she finally looks back at Takumi, she's despondent. “Takumi, was this my fault?” 

He can't answer that question. He has no right -- but Leo does. 

“I'll explain later, but for now, please get Sakura -- or any healer you can --” 

“I'm on it.” And then she's off, more brisk than a disordered gust. Takumi continues to lead Niles with him, resenting the way that their footsteps reverberate throughout the halls like the estranged wails of a funeral bell. 

“I have one question for you,” the Hoshidan declares as they walk. “Why bring him back here?”

“I had no other option. Unlike in the open, he has a chance here where there are more people to help him. I was simply prioritising what would be in milord’s best interests.” Takumi notes the urgency in Niles’ tone; it's something he's never witnessed before. But perhaps at a time such as this there really was no scope to jest. “Now, my turn: what brought you to Nohr?” 

Takumi takes a deep breath, and tells him everything.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- 

 

“T-this curse is astoundingly powerful,” Sakura comments, wrapping bandages around the last of Leo's wounds. “Prince Leo must have been capable of some of the continent’s most powerful spells to cast something with repercussions such as this.” 

“Will he survive?” Takumi doesn’t know if he is asking the obvious at this point. 

“I...don't know. I-if Azura was here she may have. I'm sorry brother, but all I can do is prevent him from losing too much blood by healing his wounds.” 

“It’s fine, I appreciate your help.” Perhaps if he visits Azura’s chambers -- if something there would be of use -- Takumi can't think of an alternate option right now. He finds his mind is too cluttered, but Azura always carried herself with a sense of clarity and resolve that he always envied. She was able to be content in the shadows, with a unique wisdom about her that could never be found elsewhere. And besides, his initial intention was to consult her knowledge, but with Leo present. 

“I'm going for some fresh air,” he says to Sakura and Niles. “Please call for me if anything happens.” 

Sliding open the door to Azura’s room revives years of memories that Takumi would have rather forgotten. The soft sounds of singing echo through his mind like an unspoken eulogy. It was always calm around here -- Sakura in particular favoured this part of the castle, and Takumi more so, for the library rested just at the end of these halls. Sometimes if he was feeling lower than usual, Azura would beckon him quietly and listen to his troubles, but never gave her judgement. 

Everything seems well-kept though wrapped in layers of thick dust, turning scrawled-in journals and papers of sheet music from possessions to relics. Takumi scrunches his nose in distaste when his steps rouse every fleck and send them soaring through the air. He doesn't know where to begin. Azura was always someone who indulged in a more humble, silent pursuit of knowledge that she liked to share only if someone asked. Takumi has always been more overt in that respect, seeking yet another means of proving himself. Eventually, he decides on approaching what appears to be research notes first. There are less of them than anything else, so the task of filtering through them is far less arduous. Takumi feels slightly too intrusive in what he's doing, and wishes not to delve far into Azura’s belongings if it could be avoided. 

Unsurprisingly, he does find a handful of documents discussing illness, and even recognises Sakura’s notes scrawled among them too. But nothing described matches what Leo suffers, and so it's back to square one. After an hour of searching to no avail, Takumi sighs in great frustration, pulling at the hairs near his scalp. 

“There you are! We've searched the entire castle for you,” Hinoka’s voice travels sternly into his ears, a strangely welcome distraction. “We know about Prince Leo...well mostly.” Following Takumi’s older sister into the room are Corrin and Ryoma. All three of them look down upon him with both confusion and concern. 

“You brought yourself here for a reason,” Ryoma starts, heavy with expectation and demand. Takumi knows that he is obliged to answer -- there's no way he can avoid that now. 

Takumi explains what he can without revealing what he promised to keep secret. 

“I thought that if there was anything that could help, it would be here.” 

“This is an awful lot to process alone.” Hinoka looks to Takumi, then Corrin and Ryoma with a hearty smile. “We’ll lend you a hand.” It seems that they are unable to take no for an answer, moving before Takumi is even able to protest. Usually his pride would step in and push his family away until they were far out of reach, but to do so this time could cost Leo his life. And so, without a word, Takumi welcomes the help of his siblings for the first time. 

But as another hour passes, they still find nothing. Grief and hopelessness already begin to take their course. Takumi grieves for Leo -- for Azura -- who showed nothing but devotion towards her family in every journal she ever wrote. He feels stupid for ever doubting her during the war. He feels stupid for never being honest with Leo, for being unable to even find the slightest gleam of hope in saving the life of someone he…

...of someone he loves. 

It's the first time such a thought has ever crossed through Takumi's mind, but it's in no way foreign or unfamiliar; he's always held it deeper down. Nonetheless, he's still no closer to a solution to this entire mess, and realising how deeply he cares for Leo only makes him more anguished. 

“You might call me absurd for saying this but I think we're looking in all the wrong places.” Corrin is plunged in contemplation and flickering doubt as she talks, but there's an ounce of hope that Takumi can't find in himself. He latches onto it with every fibre of his being. “There's something that's been on my mind for some time now.” His sister gently sets aside a small heap of papers. “We've spent the entire time looking for a physical cure but haven't considered that not all spells can be undone using medicinal methods.” 

“Azura and I liked to share stories all the time and there would always be one thing in common. Saying this aloud seems silly but...in most of them, a powerful spell or illness could only be undone by an act of love.” 

The rustling of leaves outside in the furious wind and rain quietens. Takumi can barely hear himself breathe -- if he's breathing at all. He feels one memory shine through with powerful coherence.

_ “I hadn't considered this as a possibility.” _

_ “What?”  _

_ “ _ You _ being the cure.” _

At the time, he had been flippant about it and promptly brushed away the idea before it could ever come to light again. Leo never addressed the possibility after that either but, his actions -- his desire for contact during the times of hardship that ensued -- Takumi begins to understand the prince’s reasoning. 

“What kind of acts would that entail?” At the end of the day, a simple handhold or comforting embrace never vanquished Leo's curse, acting merely as a fleeting source of relief instead. 

Hinoka rolls her eyes exasperated, but there's an underlying glint to them too. “Do you remember nothing of the stories you were told as a child?” She asks with a tone of mock pity and offence. 

_ Nothing at all _ , Takumi thinks to himself, though ultimately he remains silent without enough energy to respond to his sisters’ words. As a child he was never one to sit still and listen to the tales of his older siblings and mother with the same intent that Sakura did. He would always run and train until the very last wakeful breath, or rather read to himself on the occasions where solitude provided better solace than the company of his loved ones. Historically, Takumi has been guilty of denying the presence of others as if it were some forbidden drug, and only years later does he feel the powerful regret that such decisions carry with them. 

“To break a curse, the act of love would have usually been a kiss.” 

_ Oh.  _

“But from who?” Corrin wonders. Takumi is disconcerted at the calculating look that Ryoma gives him. He’s disappointed that he couldn't even be a little less transparent when it came to this. 

A vocal suggestion isn't needed for him to stand. “I'll go,” Takumi insists but with fragile resolve. As he leaves, his cheeks redden a little at the sight of Ryoma smiling wryly at him from the side. 

The journey back to Leo's bedside is a conflagrant blur. All Takumi thinks of, is this small chance presenting itself like a well in a barren desert. Naturally he understands the very probable outcome of all his efforts amounting to nothing, but to succumb to such doubtful feelings would mean to give up entirely and fail. To fail here would bring fatal expense -- the likes of which Takumi prefers to avoid.

He speeds up gradually, breaking into an eventual sprint fuelled entirely by adrenaline.

“I need some time alone with him!” Takumi bursts through to where Leo is kept, cheeks flushed and short of breath from running. The force of the apothecary door hurling against the wall as it is flung open makes jars of herbs and tonics rattle precariously atop old wooden shelves. Sakura squeaks, nearly knocking over a sweltering cup of tea. 

“Someone's desperate,” Niles remarks lowly from where he sits crudely sprawled over two chairs: bottom on one, feet on the other. 

“S-sorry,” Takumi responds feebly, but then the direness of the situation overwhelms him again, immediately reversing his temperament. “I really do need some privacy though.” If he could, he'd rather not have to share a kiss with Leo in the presence of others. He doesn't even know if he's the right person for this.

“C-Call for me if his wounds open again -- or if you need me for anything. There isn't much else I can do for him unfortunately, but I should warn you that his energy is draining fast.” Sakura stands, tearful. “I'm sorry I couldn't be of much aid to you; perhaps if you had chosen someone else, t-they could have --”

“Stop,” Takumi implores with a comforting hand to her shoulder. With his thumb he rubs soothing circles. “I know that your healing abilities are among the finest in Hoshido; if I had chosen someone other than you, we would have had far less time.” Takumi doesn't want Sakura to fall into the same cycle of self doubt and degradation that he did growing up. Feelings like that stick to a person stronger than glue, festering inside until they produce the most loathsome monsters that not even the bravest of people would venture near. Takumi gives his sister the most genuine smile he can muster through his heartache and lets her leave with Niles in tow. 

“If it looks like he's about to draw his last breath, don't hesitate to bring me. I would hate to be absent from Lord Leo's side should something so dreadful happen.” 

“I wouldn't think twice about it,” Takumi promise. 

“Good.” 

And with that, they're alone. A golden-orange glow pries through the clouds into the room.  _ It's been a long day _ , Takumi thinks. He hopes that it can at least end in his favour for once. 

“If only we’d met under better circumstances. Perhaps things wouldn't have turned out to be so grim.” 

Takumi leans down. 

“I love you.” 

And presses his lips to Leo's. 


	7. Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here's the last one!! To be honest I'm still unsure of how this fic was inspired to start with, but resolving all these character dynamics that weren't explored so much in game has been very fun. It's honestly been what motivated me to write this all the way until the end haha. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this and enjoys the last chapter...thank you for all your comments and support!! It means so much to me 
> 
> also im now @maleficauraa on twitter if u want to follow and hear me scream abt these two 24/7

Leo can't seem to pinpoint how his body could rid itself of all his pain in an instant like this. He's overcome with feelings of tranquility, release. 

_ Brynhildr. I need Brynhildr.  _ If he's finally free, then he could finally cast mundane spells without the slightest repercussion. By instinct, Leo forces his eyes open and shoots upward, not expecting his forehead to collide with another. 

“Ah  _ gods  _ what the -- wait you're  _ awake _ ?!” He looks to see prince Takumi at his bedside, shifting from perplexity to utter relief in front of him. 

“Somehow, I am.” Leo can't forget their previous encounter, and tries to speak as curtly as he can. Next to an unfinished cup of tea on a small oak table, he finds his tome. He doesn't hesitate to take it into his hand and cast a basic spell. From the corner of his eye, Leo sees Takumi staring at the small newborn ember in his hand, transfixed. The Nohrian puts out the violet flame as quickly as it is cast, readying himself for the worst onslaught of agony. But it never comes. 

“You're okay.” Takumi seems as if he's on the verge of a breakdown. “You're really okay.” And for a moment Leo thinks that the prince is really going to reach over and hug him, but then Takumi’s arms instantly jerk back as fast as they came forward. 

“Indeed. But how?” The Hoshidan flusters. Leo looks carefully at him, growing more baffled by the second. “Wait why are you  _ blushing _ ?”

“I am not!”

“Takumi, what happened?” Leo forgets that he's supposed to be on formal terms with Takumi now.

Takumi's voice raises several octaves. “Nothing! But I think  _ Niles  _ really wants to see you. Let me get --” Leo stops him in his tracks holding onto his wrist. 

“Oh no, I'm not done with you yet.”

For a moment, Takumi deliberates over whether to resist. Thankfully he's compliant, making himself comfortable at the edge of Leo's bed. His body rests close enough for Leo to feel the warmth of it radiating against him. “Fine,” Takumi calms at last. 

“Good. Now first: why lie to me? What have your true intentions been?” 

Leo hears an exhale of shame, doubt. 

“Initially, I travelled to Nohr with a mission that my brother had assigned following several rumours surrounding regarding...your family I guess. At the time we were quite alarmed, but I also believe that your absence at Ryoma's coronation had roused suspicions among many higher-ups, especially the ones still eager to find something remiss with Nohr despite the war being over. Their demands for an investigation eventually made my brother give in. And I, with my lingering resentment towards Nohr and an overbearing desire to prove myself, volunteered to execute their will.” 

Leo doesn't say anything. He lets Takumi take a shaky breath and continue.

“At first, my goal was one of exploitation. I thought that meeting you would provide the answers I needed, but I only found more questions. I questioned myself. I questioned Ryoma -- my country too.”

“Somewhere during our time together, my mission had changed from using you, to saving you. My actions were deplorable, I know. Beyond forgivable too. But I hope you understand that the conversations we shared, a-and the friendship that we forged -- to me they meant everything.” 

Takumi's face is pressed tightly into his sleeve, and Leo can tell he's crying by the way that his shoulders are so rapidly quivering. 

“Alright, I have one last thing to ask,” Leo starts softly this time, feeling his barriers crumble until rendered entirely obsolete. “How did I wake up?” 

“O-oh that.” Takumi dries his eyes with his sleeve. He's looking away, but Leo notices that his ears are a strange, vibrant hue of red. “I don't think it'd be wise for me to disclose that -- there’s a time and place for everyth-” 

“Takumi.” 

“It's strange hearing you say my real name so flippantly like that.”

“ _ Stop _ changing the subject.” Leo climbs out of bed at last and stands so that he's directly meeting Takumi's sheepish gaze. “I'd prefer that we didn't anything to hide from one another anymore.” 

“Must you ask that of me in such a compelling way?” Takumi levels with him but he's looking elsewhere with strong colour in his cheeks. Again, Leo is found fumbling for reasons behind the Hoshidan’s indignation. “I-I  _ kissed  _ you awake.” 

And just like that, Leo at last feels clarity within his reach. It's hard to conjure a response to such a bold declaration in its spontaneity, but unfortunately Takumi interprets the silence as rejection or disgust, and tries to shove past Leo’s shoulders in shame. Leo squanders any chance at escape with the simple placement of his hand on Takumi's upper arm. The gesture isn't forceful in any way, but it does help ease this intoxicating miasma of insecurity hovering between them.

Leo wonders if Takumi can feel his pulse thrumming firmly through his hand like an avalanche against a rough hillside. 

“Unfair,” he whispers, voice low but quivering. Takumi's eyes take a purple-orange hue, ever piercing under the guise of twilight. Takumi lets Leo turn him gently so they're facing one another once more, close enough for the distance between them to seem more trivial than the simple act of dropping a small steel nail. “But surprisingly suave for someone of your caliber.”

Realisation starts to dawn upon the Hoshidan prince. And when it does, Takumi’s disposition brightens with admirable speed. The look about him is now more daring than ever. Leo feels a burning drought in his throat.

“You always tell me the most absurd things. I'll have you know that between the two of us, I'm  _ far  _ more suave than you. Watch: I'll give you the most romantic kiss you could ever wish for.” Takumi's hands pave their way against Leo’s chest, ending at the foot of his neck. They're holding each other in more of an embrace by this point, and despite the way Leo feels blood rush to his skin at every place of contact, he's still strangely calm. 

“Good,” he responds, smirking. 

“Insufferable,” Takumi grumbles before moving his hands to Leo's cheeks, bringing him in for a kiss. 

Their lips touch for a second before Leo pulls away to speak, breathless with awe. “That's my line,” he chuckles, then meets Takumi back in the middle. This time it's not so fleeting or hurried like a passing breeze, but more languid and slow instead. Leo feels Takumi's palms against him never able to keep still -- trying to commit every inch of his body to memory as if this were the last time they could ever meet. He wants to reassure Takumi that he'd be here to stay, but for now focusing on the exhilarating sensation of his touch seems more appealing. They could afford to talk later. And there's something about having such a leisure that fills Leo with inexplicable joy; for once he wouldn't have to sacrifice sleep trying to pinpoint the perfect moment for everything. 

“Brother, I just wanted to check you were okay --”

The sound of Corrin’s voice makes both princes recoil with the force of a lightning bolt bearing through the heavens. Corrin stands flabbergasted in the open doorway. Seeing his sister months following a tragedy that she had a part in makes Leo feel conflicted above all else. She wears Hoshidan attire with a nonchalance that the prince finds grating; he hates that there is still a burning feeling of injustice within him. 

“It's good to see that the two of you have warmed up to one another,” Corrin starts with notable discomfort.

Takumi puts a reasonable distance between himself and Leo with redness to his cheeks and a deep, embarrassed crease in his brow. “I  _ really  _ ought to get Niles and tell him you're okay.” 

“I'll come with you,” Leo speaks quickly and with less thought than usual. 

“No, you can remain here and make amends with your sister,” the Hoshidan prince insists with a pointed look.

“You really expect me to forgive so easily --”

“I didn't say that you had to forgive.” Corrin flinches, then calms. She seems content and aware of Takumi's words in their brutality, understanding that to protest would never help defuse this raging situation they were all in. Leo knows that the plight of him and the people he cares for has yet to see it's end -- he has no idea of how his siblings fare at home, if Xander and Elise still remain. 

“The longer any of us stay silent, the more fragile our relations become.” And with a smile Takumi adds, “I’d prefer that we didn't start ourselves another war.” 

As he leaves, Leo looks to him, noticing the new sense of closure with which he carries himself. He feels a sense of privilege being able to watch Takumi grow in the time they spent together. Leo recalls (fondly) how abrasive the two of them were when they first met, how the Hoshidan knew no better than to look on everything with scrutiny and doubt. It's nice to see him open up a little. 

It's time for Leo to do the same. 

The door shuts leaving him alone with Corrin. 

She's the one to break the painful silence that grows between them, seeming on the verge of tears. “I know an apology won't even scratch the surface, but I would still like for you to know how deeply sorry I am.” He doesn't dispute that she speaks with sincerity; she never knew any worse. But Leo understands that the same sincerity led them to where they are now. Corrin had taken her faith too far.

“For now, I can't accept. You had such a firm belief that you were in the right, that you never took a moment to consider the consequences of your decisions. That same oversight came with fatal repercussions for more people other than yourself.”

“You think I don't know that?” Corrin releases a violent sob, almost shrieking through a turbulent stream of tears. Leo is undecided on how to feel at the sight. There's a small pang of guilt of course, but he doesn't want to be one who yields so easily on matters like these. “I grieved for weeks, haunted by the worst of dreams. And all the while, I had to deal with  _ everyone  _ congratulating me for even my most despicable decisions -- no matter how much I spoke against it!” 

“I'm still grieving!” 

When the words come out of his mouth Leo is washed over by a wave of lucidity, and suddenly his world is more vivid again. The entire time, he denied grief as if it would reverse the fleeting yet terrible moments that brought it to him in the first place. As if the ‘revival’ of his siblings would erase such vivid memories of their blood spilling into the very halls that they grew up in. Leo thought that he'd never be subject to a sight as gruesome as this. He had become complacent, convincing himself that emerging alive from the concubine wars shielded his family from any further harm. Oh, how ignorant of him it was to think that way.

“Perhaps one day we can sit together again as brother and sister like we used to. But until then, I have many wounds to recover from, and I suspect that you do too.” 

Corrin releases the heaviest of breaths and hugs him. “Thank you.”

“What ever for?” Leo says softly, bemused.

“A second chance is the best thing you could have ever given me.” 

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Takumi finds Niles in Sakura’s bedroom in the company of both Sakura and Oboro. With his unannounced and rather abrupt entrance, Sakura almost cuts through the wrong fabric as she jolts with the bursting open of her door. Takumi looks at her slightly guilty, and she tries to muster the strongest frown someone of her nature can. Unfortunately, it lacks any threatening bite or resilience, and it doesn't take long for Sakura to calm a little. 

“He's awake.” Niles jerks to his feet, accidentally knocking Oboro’s loom as she's weaving threads of red and blue cautiously through one another. 

“Would it kill for you to be a little more careful?!” Oboro sports her trademark scowl, certainly more threatening than Sakura's before her. Takumi wouldn't dare admit it aloud in fear of dampening his retainer’s spirits, but he feels his hairs stand on end. 

“Sorry dear, but I have more pressing matters to address at the moment.” 

“Don't ‘dear’ me, incorrigible scum. Honestly, are all Nohrians as frustrating as you?” 

“Ouch,” Niles laughs. 

“Oboro…” Takumi sighs, exasperated but not displeased. He knows how protective Oboro gets over her stitchwork.

“O-oh lord Takumi! I was so distracted that I had overlooked your arrival. I'm sorry you had to witness me get so riled up that way.” She stands and bows exceptionally low -- an ode to her respect for him. Takumi fumbles with embarrassment, never really able to grow accustomed to the way his retainers so diligently look up to him. Sometimes he wishes that they could be the slightest bit more critical; he’s never truly felt that he deserved the admiration of two people as remarkable as Hinata and Oboro.

“I-It's fine! You don't have to bow.” So she rises, swift and dutiful.

Niles interrupts their exchange by stepping far too much into Takumi's personal space. “When you're finished changing the subject, I’d like to be taken to Lord Leo, please.” 

“Right. That. Oboro, Sakura, I'll see you later.” Takumi makes a brisk exit with Niles following religiously at his side until they're back at the apothecary. Corrin passes by them red-eyed and in pain but not entirely despondent. She stops Takumi with a hand clinging gently to the navy sleeve of his shirt that he's been wearing ever since he arrived. Takumi reminds himself to find a change of clothes when there's time. 

“I'm glad that you let me speak with him.” 

“It's nothing.” In the rear of his mind, there's many more words to be said and even more questions to answer, but it doesn't seem like now is appropriate to address them.

“Brother I -- did I ever do anything that hurt you in the same way I did to them? When I first returned to Hoshido, you were so distant, and even now…” 

“Though you were always well-intentioned, I did once feel that way. Since you returned, I ended up living in your shadow, Ryoma and Hinoka barely paid me any attention -- it's petty jealousy, I'm aware, but I like to think that I've gotten better at this growing and acceptance thing.” 

“Oh.” Corrin steps back, hurt pouring through her expression. 

“Patience is key here. It's not as if I haven't gotten better over time.” 

She straightens a little and gives a brilliant smile, regaining some of her old optimism, which Takumi finds refreshing to see. “Yes! Yes! There's that saying -- good things come to those who wait.” 

They part ways after that, on a positive note. Takumi feels as if he's ready to face the world with the number of confrontations he's been subject to. He decides, now would be more of an appropriate occasion to face his eldest siblings too. While his spirits are high and strong. 

“I'll leave you and Leo to your own devices; there is something I must attend to,” Takumi says to Niles outside where Leo stays. 

“Are you sure? Anything could happen between two people left ‘to their own devices’, wouldn't you say?” 

Takumi pinches his brow.

“I see why Leo chastises you so often.” Niles’ smirk widens at the remark. 

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

“I know I've disappointed you,” Takumi says to his brother when he sees him mulling over piles of parchment at his desk. Ryoma and Hinoka exchange a look of confusion, and it's hard to tell whether they're playing dumb just to appease him. “I've never truly been able to live up to my status as prince, and when I had the chance to provide you with vital information on Nohr I decided to withhold it from you.” 

“But I don't think I'm in the wrong. And even if I defied the original instructions given to me, all I ask is that for once, you trust my judgement...and that you be proud of me.” 

“And perhaps this is just wishful thinking, but all my life I've wanted for you to acknowledge me the same way you do others. You think little of my abilities; it's why you left me in Macareth when I became ill.” 

“Is that truly how you feel?” Ryoma looks up at him with weariness. Takumi feels the guilt of being unable to lessen his brother’s burdens settle upon him as heavy as iron weights pressing into his back. 

“Yes...that's it.”

He doesn't notice the way Hinoka closes in on him and grabs his shoulders. The gesture makes him cry out lightly  in protest as it comes unanticipated. “That illness almost  _ killed _ you. We had already lost mother -- did you ever stop to consider how we'd have felt losing you too?” 

Takumi had never thought that his family could feel pain with his death. He'd been  firmly ingrained in the belief that his presence never brought anything of merit -- that everyone could continue with their routine freely if he simply just slipped away. 

Ryoma stands and joins them. His voice cracks with every word that manages to push through. “Do you know how invaluable you have been, especially since I became king? All these papers, the dealings with court nobles -- you've always possessed a unique wisdom that made carrying out such tasks much less of a chore. And not only that, but as a younger brother I have missed you. Hinoka, Sakura and Corrin have too.” 

Hinoka pulls Takumi into a firm embrace. “Takumi, we love you so much. And to think that all this time you've believed otherwise...” Much to his surprise Ryoma joins too, and at last a feeling of belonging begins to surface from such dark depths as a beacon of hope for the future. 

“I love you too,” Takumi responds, ready to let his emotions run loose on their course. He decides to retain his composure as well as he can but it's almost impossible when Hinoka can be heard sniffling into his shoulder. 

They move away after a short while in better spirits. Takumi feels a little sheepish after unloading his insecurities upon them in one mountainous heap, but he realises that it's the only way they'll ever be removed from him. 

“How is Prince Leo faring?” Ryoma asks steadily.

“He woke up.”

Hinoka perks with delight hearing those words. “So it  _ worked  _ then.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Takumi finds himself turning away simply by reflex to hide the redness in his cheeks. 

“When he returns to Nohr you should go with him.” Hinoka looks to a Hoshidan king deserving of a break. Takumi peers over to see papers on taxation policies and international relations stacked nearly a mile high. Among them are pleas by nobles for absurd tax cuts, and on top of those are the many requests of the Hoshidan working class to share more of the wealth belonging to those in the royal courts. Hinoka seems to follow Takumi's gaze and train of thought; he couldn't leave Ryoma a second time to manage this much. “Even better,  _ we  _ should go with him.” 

Takumi makes a sound of confusion, clearly not anticipating such a bold proposal. Then again, Hinoka tended not to beat around the bush.

“Hinoka, I need to finish my work,” Ryoma says with little commitment.

“No, you need a holiday.” And he says no more. Takumi cannot deny that his brother requires some time out, though this is no realistic way to go about it.

“W-wait we haven't even consulted them about this yet!” But before they can even consider his protest, Takumi’s siblings have left the room. “Hey, don't ignore me!” 

 

\-- -- -- -- -- 

 

Leo decides to spend the night at the Hoshidan palace before he departs (it’s more of an insistence made by Takumi and his siblings than a decision on Leo’s part). Somehow, the prince finds himself having to rest in Takumi's own chambers of all places, which fills him with such a troublesome mixture of feelings that he wouldn't dare attempt to comprehend. 

“You're sure that it won't be too much to bring my entire family to Nohr unannounced? They can be quite a handful,” Takumi says to him on the way with a gentle smile. Leo finds that he likes the times when the prince is relaxed the most. 

“Nonsense. When it comes to handling handfuls, I’d say I'm the world’s leading expert.”

“That's awfully rich coming from the world’s greatest handful himself.” Leo snorts and lightly pushes Takumi's shoulder. 

The area is still peaceful at night, where the sounds of servants and nobles fretting about the palace are absent. A warm glow emanates from small lanterns welded to wooden beams and arches painted in an orange-red hue. Eventually, a comfortable silence settles, and Leo swears that if he concentrates and blocks out the sound of their footsteps, he can hear faintly the soft chirps of a cricket in the courtyards outside. They create a pleasant symphony, providing the steady rhythm of a lullaby that makes it hard to not even feel the slightest bit drowsy. Leo is able to think of many things, but he focuses on the prospect of flickering to sleep in Takumi's arms. He smiles to himself.

Takumi catches him.

“Someone's in a good mood,” he says softly, mirroring Leo’s expression. “A penny for your thoughts?” 

Leo sputters, “Maybe not in this very moment.”

“Well we  _ do _ have all night.” Takumi stops outside a set of white sliding doors. “Here.” 

Despite the simplicity of its decor, Takumi's room possesses a quality about it that Leo is easily able to attribute to the prince. In the furthest corner is a desk with scriptures lying askew and covered in dust all over, making it hard to see the wooden surface beneath. Leo finds that he even recognises some of the books stacked on the shelves nearby. He makes a mental note to ask Takumi about any particularly gripping Hoshidan texts, since he's never found an opportunity explore them back in Nohr. The bed is neatly made, and on the walls are mounted wooden bows alongside scrolls with foreign characters printed on them in dark ink. 

Takumi fidgets. Leo can tell that the same question crosses through both of their minds. 

In a moment of bravery, Takumi steps forward until there’s little distance keeping them apart, and gently pulls him in for a kiss. Gladly, Leo reciprocates, weaving their fingers together with ease. They end up sharing light kisses like that for a while, and strangely, the uncertainty lingering between them fades entirely into an abyss never to be found again. 

Sitting beside one another at the foot of Takumi's bed, they eventually find themselves talking about the most mundane and senseless things into the waning night. Leo knows that at this rate he'll find it difficult to wake come morning, but also feels like it won't be such a strenuous task if Takumi’s smile is what greets him. 

Takumi falls gracelessly onto his back with a tired grunt and stretches his arms out behind him. By now Leo’s concerns are forgotten to the extent that he wonders if they ever existed in the first place. Leo finds himself lying down as well shortly after, shuffling so that his feet don't hang over the edge. Soft, yellow light rains upon them, tender enough not to strain the eyes when looked at. 

“Tired yet?” Ironically, Takumi is the one to yawn as he poses the question. 

“No, but you sound like it,” Leo snorts. Takumi's fingers find their way to his.

“I guess.” The answer is certainly an understatement considering how Takumi slurs as he's delivering it. His eyelids are dropped more often than not, and Leo feels bad keeping him awake like this.

“Go to sleep, fool.” 

Takumi huffs and turns so they’re facing each other, sluggedly winding his arm around Leo’s back. “Don't call me a fool...idiot…” It takes considerable willpower to make out his words so that they seem coherent. 

Leo gasps when Takumi tugs him until they're so closely entangled that it's hard to move. A small breeze keeps the temperature tame, but nonetheless heat still finds its way to his cheeks. Even then, he’s still content enough to fall asleep, with the mesmerising rhythm of his composed heartbeat playing through the night. 

 

\-- -- -- -- -- 

 

The preparations of Takumi and his family’s visit to Nohr are too strenuous to be considered acceptable at this unholy hour. It's barely past sunrise but Hinoka, being ever so eager to venture away from the palace (and to finally drag Ryoma away from his royal duties), deemed it sensible to wake them following a handful of hours in sleep. Admittedly, Takumi and Leo did spend their night more frivolously than they should have -- and not to mention the look on Leo’s face when groggy with wakefulness eluding him was undeniably endearing. Perhaps Hinoka’s actions weren't entirely unwarranted except Niles did not seem nearly as receptive to departing so early either.

“Sister, to wake our guests so crudely is inhospitable. Not to mention Sakura was so tired that she nearly left her room in her undergarments,” Takumi complains to a highly entertained Hinoka.

“Well, you  _ were  _ hospitable enough to even share a bed with one of our guests...I suppose I should learn a thing or two from you.” Takumi elbows her in the rib when she says that. Hinoka simply laughs at him. 

Niles, with his hearing abilities rivalling that of a bat’s, somehow catches their exchange and perks at the mention of ‘sharing a bed’. It's not unanticipated considering his nature. Frustrating? Yes. He turns to Leo, who seems too tired to be flustered by Hinoka’s remarks. “I was never made aware of your courtship with Prince Takumi, Lord Leo.” 

“Courtship? I suppose we're courting,” Leo responds inconclusively, rubbing his eyes which are still sticky from lack of sleep. 

“We  _ are _ ?” Takumi balks, unprepared for their relationship to be so blatantly defined like that, even if it makes seamless sense. 

“What are you if not? Gods Ryoma,  _ hurry up!”  _ Hinoka flings open the door to Ryoma’s bedroom without warning. Takumi lets a sigh of relief escape him when he’s revealed to be fully dressed. Realising that Ryoma is awake and well, Takumi turns to Sakura who contentedly naps against the wall beside Corrin -- both of whom are very hastily dressed.

When everyone finally pieces together their bearings and Takumi's retainers step into the fray, yet another journey to Nohr begins. It's nowhere near as taxing or dire as the last, and this time Takumi finds himself comfortably able to depict Hoshido’s various passing landmarks to Leo on the way, to which the Nohrian prince listens to with great enthusiasm. They travel in several carriages. Takumi finds himself with Leo, his retainers and Niles in one. Oboro and Hinata’s decision to join him was agonisingly late, but they were also very persistent about the ordeal.

“We can't bare to let you out of our sight for so long again!” Hinata had told him.

Oboro continued, “And whatever in Nohr had charmed you so much to get over your past grievances...I want to see that too.” 

With no way to respond nor contest, Takumi allowed them to join.

And now here they are, a quintet of thoroughly disorganised individuals all cooped in a single open carriage. Takumi is thankful that he's not packed inside a glorified royal box, with daylight barely filtering in. He much prefers the relief that the wind brings as it combs through his hair than being almost suffocated any day. 

The ice is broken by Leo’s response to a comment made by Hinata, then Oboro’s following snide remark, and lastly Takumi’s attempt to diffuse the situation while Niles’ low chuckle fills the air around them. It's chaotic but there's eventually a decent flow of conversation between everyone, which makes the journey to Nohr a tad more bearable. 

Thankfully everyone does arrive at Windmire -- and consequently the castle -- within reasonable time. Takumi has to admit that he's not at all accustomed to the solemn air that greets them; he suspects that there is still more rough terrain to be traversed. He reassuringly pats Leo’s tense shoulders as they step down from the carriage. Leo lets himself relax a little, but his mind is still troubled. It shows in the frown that's been growing deeper with every move closer towards his home. 

“Something isn't right,” Takumi hears Leo say to himself, pensive. There isn't much time between that striking moment of doubt and when Camilla launches herself at them from the shadows. Takumi likes to think that that’s where she came from -- or settle for her sudden appearance remaining an enigma to him. Even in trivial moments such as these, Takumi appreciates any grasp of certitude he can get. 

“You're back, and you're safe,” Camilla whispers tenderly into Leo's now damp shoulder. She looks up, smiling, and then to Takumi and a plethora of unannounced Hoshidan guests. Usually his family wouldn't be the type to appear with little to no notice given. “And you brought friends --  _ oh _ Princess Hinoka, I missed you!” 

Takumi laughs at Leo's gawking expression when Camilla pulls Hinoka into a friendly embrace without even batting an eyelid.

“For meeting only at your brother’s coronation, they're particularly familiar.”

“Despite everything, they did take quite a swift liking to one another. I'm impressed, though I must admit that Hinoka is not as difficult as I am when regarding interpersonal relations.” 

Eventually, Takumi is at last able to meet Xander and Elise. He sees them first when Elise sprints along the corridor like a gazelle into Leo's arms, then proceeds to angrily pound her fists into his stomach. 

“You big meanie -- you ran away before I could play my violin for you! And I was soooo bored having no one to play with. Xander is ten times as not fun as you are.” 

“I'm sorry Elise. If I listened to you play now would that be better?” Takumi notes the growing skepticalness in Leo’s expression. “Takumi, would you like to join us?” 

Elise pulls away from Leo and shifts her attention entirely on Takumi. She looks at him with childlike curiosity and an air of boundless glee. They've barely met but it's evident that Elise and Sakura are apart in personality. Perhaps that would draw them together if they met. 

“Are you Leo’s new friend? That's weird...Leo  _ never  _ makes friends.” 

“Hey!”

“It's true!” 

Takumi laughs. Leo sends him a betrayed look.

“See even  _ he  _ agrees! Who are you by the way?” Before Takumi can even breathe, Elise continues bouncing excitedly on her tiptoes. Takumi introduces himself, and suddenly Elise’s expression is aglow with wonder. “How did my brother manage to make friends with a Hoshidan prince?” Sparing a glance to Leo, Takumi denotes that the prince is still pensive over something. He can inquire as to what that is in a moment. “That's so cool! I wonder if the other Hoshidans are here — but you’re listening to me play first!” 

Elise skips ahead of them precariously swinging her violin case. And they are obliged to follow. 

“She has you wrapped right around her finger,” Takumi whispers amusedly to his newfound lover. Leo scoffs. “Also, pardon me for prying but...there seems to be something on your mind. Ever since you arrived you've had quite the impressive dent in your brow.” He presses Leo's forehead affectionately with his index finger.

With a deep hesitant breath, Leo responds, “I’ve felt something strange since arriving here. It's as if Elise and Xander’s presence is fading.”

“You don't mean to say --”

“Yes, it's a possibility. Breaking my curse could have also meant breaking the spell that brought them back. I selfishly hadn't considered such a possibility with my judgement clouded from being in such immense pain. It seems that I may not...be able to have everything.” 

“I wonder --”

“Don't even think about it,” Takumi insists firm but not too harsh or scathing either. “For them to find that you gave your life to return theirs would be devastating. Tampering with human life has never brought more good than harm. And perhaps it’s selfish of me to dissuade you like this, but you need to accept that this is what fate had in store for your siblings...I had no choice but to do just that with the deaths of my parents.” 

The memory of Mikoto falling drenched with blood in a sullied Hoshidan square brings a pang to Takumi's chest. But then he thinks of the time that passed, and the proud look that a statue erected in his mother’s honour bestowed upon him and his siblings like an eternal blessing. Since then, the pain Takumi feels with the mention of her name has been dulled, and he's certain that Leo is capable of reaching that same point.

“Undoubtedly that was not what I wanted to hear, but definitely what I needed. For that I am grateful.” 

“You're welcome,” Takumi says in an attempt to lighten the mood, puffing out his chest. From the corner of his eyes he can see Leo's lips turn upwards. “I'll be sticking close to you; so no doing anything too rash.” 

“You’re so slow, come on!” Elise bellows to them from the end of a corridoor embellished in engraved wood and large but withering paintings. She stops at a small door where Xander also seems to await them, and strangely Takumi finds himself quickening his pace to reach the two siblings. Leo does the same. 

Takumi exchanges greetings with Xander before entering. The firm handshake Xander gives fondly reminds him of Ryoma. A twinge of sadness emerges when he thinks of how the two princes may never truly get to know one another despite having the potential to truly get along. Suddenly he feels an overwhelming surge of gratitude when he looks to Leo and still finds him well at his side, now sputtering as his brother unexpectedly pulls him into a tight hug. 

Xander and Elise lead them into a fairly large room with Nohrian instruments (some completely unknown to Takumi) scattered around, accompanied by music stands and various collections of sheet music. Takumi doesn't doubt that Azura would have been fond of this place. He's surprised to see that only Camilla and Niles are the only people unwinding on the cushioned wooden chairs, and wonders where his family and retainers meandered off to. Takumi assumes that they're becoming acquainted with their chambers that they must have been so hastily assigned. He feels like he's intruding on a private moment between Leo and his closest loved ones, but then Elise ushers both him and Leo into some of the remaining chairs, her eagerness for them to listen washes away that concern. 

There's silence as Elise prepares, fumbling with her music and eventually resorting to asking for Xander’s assistance in setting up the stand while she takes her violin from its case. Takumi marvels at the impressive jet black colour of the instrument, with a flawless sheen under the small beams of daylight that filter through the open windows. 

Oddly, through those very openings, red rose petals filter in one by one, though they're far above the ground. Takumi is about to whisper a remark to Leo about the sight in its peculiarity, wondering if the prince has some form of enlightening outlook, but he has no chance as Elise starts playing her piece in a jubilant major key. 

And so he pays the petals no mind hanging onto every single note that Elise plays instead. Takumi has never been fortunate enough to hear Nohrian music before, but he's glad that this is the first he gets to witness it. He's so engrossed in the score and it's erratic rhythms that he doesn't notice the same rose petals pouring into the room with more frequency than before. 

It takes Leo's shaking hand falling upon his to break him out of his trance. Elise’s song draws to a close as she slows down.

Elise plays a final lilting C note, and with it comes a storm of red obscuring her and Xander entirely from vision. When it passes with not a single petal left behind, neither of them are anywhere to be seen.

Takumi immediately turns to Leo feeling the grip on his hand become stronger than steel. He worries for a second, until he sees the content look about Leo's face despite his soaked cheeks. 

The future for them seems brighter than before, even if the present brings pain more vast than the horizon itself. At least this time, no one is obliged to scour the darkest depths of turmoil alone, and Takumi realises now more than ever how intrinsic the shoulder of another is to healing. So he squeezes Leo's hand back with vehemence, but not so intensely as to cause any pain. And in that gesture Takumi assures -- pledges that he'll be at Leo's side as long as Leo wants him there. 

A glance spared to Leo, then Niles and Camilla beside him, shows that the sentiment is one unanimously shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please do share your thoughts/ feedback ;)
> 
> \-->If you would like to talk  
> Twitter: @estaells  
> Tumblr: estaels (should come up if you search it idk)
> 
> See you all soon!


End file.
